


I'd Like This

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto wants to be Kenma's friend, First Year Akaashi Keiji, First Year Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Second Year Bokuto Koutarou, Second Year Kuroo Tetsurou, Soft Boys, let boys be soft, not so much a gay panic as a queer realization, queer-piphany??, they share one braincell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Kenma's first year at the summer training camp where he meets the infamous Bokuto.  He's not sure he's ready for the long hours of practice, the heat, and the sudden realization he may not know everything about his best friend or even himself.  Bokuto seems closer to Kuroo than he realizes and it sets of a heavy feeling in his chest.Akaashi just hopes  he can get Bokuto to perfect his straight.  Getting a few more friends on the way doesn't seem like a bad thing.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: At First, Who Would Have Thought [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810339
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	1. Day 1 part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Too many things happening so took a lot longer than I thought to edit. But finally Kenma's going to meet Bokuto! I love writing these two so much and this whole series is just self indulgence. But hope you enjoy too, Kudos and comments much appreciated, I love talking to you guys!

Kenma sighed as he leaned against the chilly bus window, they had woken up much too early in his opinion. It could be said it was his own fault for staying up so late but in his defense, he had just gotten a new game. He couldn’t _not_ play it at least a little bit. He absently gazed at the window in resignation. He was not excited for the grueling long hours of training or being around his teammates 24/7. 

He didn’t mind most of them but the upperclassmen he had found to be annoying and unpleasant. They didn’t have much faith in him which was fine except it came with a lot of unnecessary comments. For example the vice-captain, Ando, in particular seemed to especially enjoyed making it a point to tell Kenma to speak up. 

The last time it happened to him Kuroo repeated what Kenma had said but then Ando snapped at Kuroo, saying he wasn’t being spoken too. Before Kuroo could retort, because Kenma could see it in the set of his shoulders, Kenma spoke up again. After that confrontation Kenma pressed Kuroo to leave it alone because he didn’t want Kuroo getting in trouble too. However, it did seem like the vice-captain disliked Kuroo to begin with. 

Since the first practice Kenma noted how Ando’s tone would change when he spoke to Kuroo, though the reason was still unclear to Kenma. Kuroo had never mentioned any issue he had with the vice-captain but then again, Kuroo hardly ever did mention any of his issues to Kenma. Kenma assumed the tension was because Kuroo kept trying to stick up for Kenma.

Kenma had been ready to quit but Kuroo implored him to stick it out for the year, telling him how the second years and first years were eager to listen to him. Kenma wanted to call him biased but he knew what Kuroo said was at least partially true. Yaku and Kai often asked him for his opinion during games and exclaimed how his plays with Kuroo seemed to be improving in accuracy. Of his fellow first years he liked Fukunaga well enough, his comments were amusing but he definitely spoke more with actions. Yamamoto was a skewered version of that, loud in words and had too many actions to follow. Kenma had a bit of a tension with him at first but things had . . . cooled down. With help from Fukunaga. Kuroo found the whole thing amusing while Kenma himself didn’t appreciate being soaking wet too much. 

Remembering Kuroo hunched over as he laughed that day Kenma glanced to his friend. Currently during their bus ride, Kuroo was in the aisle next to him in a double seat with Kai. His hair was messy as ever, his eye barely visible under the wild fringe. 

He could tell Kuroo was eager for this training week. He had been in an animated mood all week and kept trying to get Kenma excited for it as well. Kenma nodded along but he wondered how much was the innate teenager enjoyment to have a week away from home and how much of it was meeting up again with his other friends that shared the same love of volleyball.

But it wasn’t only him. Yaku seemed excited as well from where he was seated with one of the third years. Tora was loud as ever but Kenma was sure in part it was him channeling his nerves in seeing more powerhouse schools. Even Kai had expressed his interest to Kenma before they had gotten on the bus, explained that in a way they all fed off of each other. 

(“It’s like we’re all racing to the top” he had told Kenma, “while making sure it’s worth it. We want to push each other up to make sure we’re at our best. You’ll see.”

Kenma had a bit of trouble understanding this. What was the point if they would eventually have to face each other to reach Nationals? Why willingly show your skillsets ahead of time?)

He was barely bothered by the jostling stop of the bus, still deep in sleep. Much too soon he felt a hand on his shoulder as Yaku tried shaking him awake. “C’mon sleepy kitty.”

“Buzz off.” The dark-haired boy muttered, shuffling so his hair fell back over his face. He didn’t see how Yaku’s face was almost pained by the cuteness he witnessed or how Kuroo rolled his eyes at Yaku’s adoration (“What are you, a new mother?”).

Yaku gave his fellow second-year a choice finger then turned his attention back to the younger boy. “Nah, nah let’s go Kenma.”

Said boy sighed as he rubbed his eyes groggily. He ignored Kuroo’s chuckle as he stretched his arms and got up stiffly, arms falling forward. They made their way down and unloaded the bus. From there Nekoma first went to their living area; they chose there sleeping spots and put their stuff in the cubbies. They were also allowed time to wash up but then had to change and head towards the gym.

“Already?” Kenma sighed. 

Next to him Fukunaga nodded as he slipped into his shoes. “I just heard we get penalties for lost games.”

“Huh?!” Kenma’s eyes widened as he stiffened, looking eerily like a startled cat.

“It’s only a sprint up the hill, nothing humiliating.” Kai gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, for better or worse, this week will go by fast.”

Kuroo came up to playfully ruffle Kenma’s hair in a twisted form of encouragement, the jerk, to which Kenma swatted at in annoyance. They made their way through the campus, the third years leading the way. As they got closer to the gym, Kenma heard more voices and the sound of feet hitting the ground.

“Well someone got started early.” Kuroo’s mouth curled at the side as he crossed his arms.

Yaku had a similar expression, eyes bright. “Wanna guess who?”

Inside the gym, directly in front of the entrance, was a team in pale green t-shirts passing around light purple jerseys. They were talking amongst themselves as they looked at the team playing. On the court was a group in dark blue shirts and light blue jerseys. They were split into two teams and rallying the ball back and forth, shouting out directions and encouragements. Kenma followed the play with mild interest, a lot of the players movements seemed self-assured. Then the ball was set into a tight high arch and a boy ran up. He had good form and jumped high, though not high enough to be out of reach of the blockers. Kenma was sure the ball was going to be shut down but what he thought would be a blocked straight turned into a sharp cross. The ball made an ear-splitting crack and bounced off high.

Kenma’s eyes widened at the noise; that was a very good cut shot.

However, the spiker gave a sigh and looked towards the setter. “Man, I wanted to do a straight but I wasn’t going to make it.” The setter nodded in response and said something in a low voice.

On the other side of the net a light-haired boy smiled. “Don’t tell me you got scared off by Washio?”

The spiker narrowed his eyes then yelled. “One more!”

Kuroo grinned and was walking towards the court with Yaku next to him. Kenma took a step to follow but then paused when he heard a scoff behind him.

“There he goes to greet his _boyfriend_.” Their vice-captain sneered to one of their other third-years. Ando wasn’t even trying to hide the disdain on his face. “Told you something was off about him.” 

Kenma frowned but turned away. He was a little shocked by the bigotry but mostly felt the itch of rising irritation and knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it off his face.

He greatly disliked his upper classmen; they always had a jibe and never hid the contempt as they looked down their nose. But that particular statement did give him pause. It clicked a few things in place as too why they would hold a dislike (homophobic, figures). But also left some more confusion as to the _why_. 

Surely “boyfriend” was just a snide remark, as though there would ever be anything wrong with a boy liking another boy. However, he never had asked Kuroo outright about his sexuality but neither had Kuroo asked Kenma. It seemed like an unnecessary conversation and in truth neither of them had expressed much interest into a relationship. Kenma was uneasy around new people and preferred his own space and time. And Kuroo . . . well now that he thought of it, he wondered why Kuroo didn’t date. There had already been at least two confessions in his time at Nekoma but he had gently rejected them. He had even seemed mildly embarrassed to talk about it at all.

So, was their vice-captain giving a baseless comment because he thought it was insult? Or did he know something to base it off of? Kenma filed the questions away to be looked at later and brought himself back to the resent. For now, he stayed a few steps behind the second years and watched.

Once the next play on the court was over, a spike from the other side of the net, Kuroo made a remark directed at the spiker closest to their side of the court. “A few more tries and you might be able to actually block the ball.” 

A few of them chuckled, recognizing the taller dark-haired boy in black. The loud spiker turned around with a big grin, unphased by the remark. “Hey, hey, hey Kuroo!” And jogged over.

First thing Kenma took in from the boy in the blue practice jersey was the energy. It seemed to come off of him in waves as he turned from the net and directed his attention towards them. Then came his eyes, they were round with a sharp gold that held you in place. That with the startling done up hair of black and white Kenma had no doubt who was walking over to greet them, complete in thigh high knee pads.

Bokuto Koutarou held a wide grin as he reached to high five Kai then gave a playful punch to Yaku. But for Kuroo Bokuto threw his arm over the taller boy’s shoulders and gave him a squeeze, so close that their heads were touching. Kuroo was responding with a wide gleeful grin as his arm came around to hold Bokuto’s shoulder as well. Kenma watched with his head tilted.

Kuroo was usually not very touchy, at least not with others.

“It’s definitely going to be a lively week, wahoo!” The boy in blue cried out. He let go of Kuroo and took a half step back to face him squarely. “We’ll see how many laps up the hill you get this time around.” 

“Oh I’m sure it’ll be lower than your count.” Kuroo leaned forward with a tilted grin. “Between us blocking you out and Yaku being our starting libero now.”

“You think that’s going to be enough to stop us?” Bokuto stepped back and brought his clenched hands up eagerly. “Bring it on!”

Yaku had taken a few steps back to stand next to Kenma. He gave the younger boy a sheepish smile. “Man, we haven’t even officially started and they’re already at it.”

Kenma blinked slowly as he watched the loud boy. He had his hands on his hip as he laughed at something Kai and Kuroo were saying, head thrown back. “This is Bokuto from Fukurodani. Good at spikes?” he turned to the court where he had seen the sharp cross.

“Yeah blue is Fukurodani.” Yaku then turned and pointed to the team across the gym. “The team in green and purple is Shinzen, the hosting school. Then in yellow is going to be Ubugawa. They should be arriving soon.”

Kenma looked over both teams then turned back to Yaku. “Is it true they have to do a hundred serves, Ubugawa?”

“Yeah, kind of intense but it shows in a game.”

“Oh.” Kenma thought to himself then shrugged. “But if you get the ball in the air, we can still play it.”

“Sure.” Yaku put a hand on his hip. “You make it sound easy though.”

“You make it seem easy.” He said plainly glancing down at Yaku’s arms. They always seemed to have a few bruises. “It would snap my arms off.”

Yaku grinned at that and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Kenma you’re so sweet. You just need to gain some more muscle mass though and I can teach you all my secrets.”

“I’d rather you didn’t.” he hunched forward to which Yaku laughed more.

“Oi, Kenma come here.”

Kenma looked up to see Kuroo waving him over. With another small sigh he took slow steps to his taller friend.

Kuroo smiled as he took a step back, leaning in and whispering lowly. “Hey what’s with the long face?”

Kenma glared up at him, nose slightly scrunched. “I don’t like introductions.”

“Then we’ll make this quick.” Kuroo grinned then turned back to the other boy and said at a normal volume. “Kenma this is Bokuto from Fukurodani. Bokuto, this is Kenma.”

“Hello.” Kenma gave a wave while not making eye contact and braced himself. From what he could tell of the other boy he was very physical so Kenma half expected to be tugged into a hug or receive a pat to his shoulder. A pat that would surely send him reeling forward.

Instead the other boy stayed his distance only leaning forward, eyes eager. “Hey Kenma! It’s great to meet you, are you excited for this week?”

His face wrinkled up. “Not particularly.”

“What? It’s going to be so much fun.” When Kenma didn’t say anything, he continued on “I’m excited as hell. And I’m happy to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Kenma blinked, the only indication of surprise, and swayed back while his fingers played with the edge of his jacket. He wanted his game. “I’ve heard a lot about you too.”

Bokuto gave a loud laugh, hands on his hips. “All good things, right? Of course, it was! Has Kuroo told you how awesome my spikes are getting?”

“…”

Next to Kenma Kuroo’s face was unimpressed.

“Or maybe about how I’m going to be the most awesome ace!”

Kenma finally met his gaze. For a moment they only stared at each other, almost quizzically. Bokuto’s bright eyes peering down at him and Kenma with his cat like stare. In that moment Kenma realized he didn’t actually feel nervous in meeting the other boy’s stare. Maybe because to a degree he felt like he knew him and that there wasn’t much else to the boisterous personality. But that didn’t seem entirely right either.

Finally, after another long moment Kenma’s eyes drooped a bit. “How if you haven’t managed your straight yet?”

“Eh!” Yaku and Kai gasped. Kuroo mouth pulled to the side in a small smirk.

In answer Bokuto narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.

The smaller boy turned to the court. “You had a few chances to use it right now but you still used your cross. It’s powerful but if the other team knows it’s coming it’s better to use a straight. But you didn’t.” Kenma looked back up from under a few loose strands of black hair. “So it’s still a work in progress for you?”

Kuroo was now full on grinning. For a moment they were all quiet. Then the owl haired boy from the other team gave his own wide grin, eyes narrowing under his arched brows. “You got all that from the time you walked in till now? Woho Kuroo wasn’t lying.” His eyes grew brighter and smile sharper. “You’re going to be fun to play with Kenma.”

Kenma frowned a bit then looked away. Most people got put off by a comment like that but Bokuto looked even more excited with Kenma now. “I don’t know what Kuroo said but I’m not even a starter. You’ll have to settle for the team.”

Bokuto’s face fell just a bit but before he could say anything else another boy with black hair, messy from exertion, came over. He had sharp steel blue eyes that he fixed on his teammate. “Excuse me but Bokuto-san, coach is calling us over. Ubugawa has arrived so we’ll be doing introductions.”

“Got it.” Bokuto said then grabbed the other boy and pulled him over closer. The other boy came along with the movement as though used to being physically moved around. “Akaashi this is Kuroo and Kenma, and that’s Yaku and Kai! They’re from Nekoma. Guy’s, this is Akaashi!” He held an arm up proudly as though he were introducing a celebrity they had been waiting to arrive.

The other boy gave a small polite nod. “Nice to meet you. I hope to learn from you all this week.”

“It’ll be our pleasure.” Kai responded with a nod.

“So polite.” Kuroo chuckled as he appraised the younger boy. His eyes were sharp with interest, Kenma noted. “You’re a setter, right Akaashi?”

Akaashi met his gaze and after a moment his eyes flashed with recognition. He nodded. “Currently only a substitute, Kuroo-san.”

“Yup he’s my setter!” Bokuto slapped his teammates shoulder jovially as he grinned wide at Kuroo. “By the end of this week he’s going to be good enough to be a starter and giving me the best tosses so you better watch it!” he pointed at the wild haired boy. 

Kuroo responded by pulling one of his eyes down. “Big talk for someone who keeps getting his straights blocked! Right Kenma!?”

Kenma didn’t feel like being dragged along so instead he turned away. “We should get back to our team too.” 

Akaashi had turned to Bokuto and said plainly. “He’s right though, you need to perfect your straights.”

“Akaashi! You’re supposed to raise me up!” Bokuto cried out.

The smaller boy then forcibly grabbed his shoulder and turned him back towards where their own team was. “And I will once you perfect it.” He gave a small wave to the other team. “Sorry for the declaration of war.”

As he was pushed away Bokuto was still griping. “But I can this week. I’ll become the best straight spiker by the end.”

“That’s very ambitious of you.”

Kuroo turned to make a comment and found his smaller friend not there. Kai patted his back and they walked to where Kenma and Yaku had walked back to the rest of the team. “I’m surprised he left so easily.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo mused “maybe he found a setter that can keep up with him.”

After introductions were done, they went on to warm ups and from their they had practice matches. For the first one they played Shinzen. Kenma was impressed by their use of a synchronized attack, it was effective and left their teams blockers irritated. 

He felt a little proud watching Kuroo play. Instead of doing an initial jump Kuroo waited a moment longer then jumped in the middle as a back spike came. He was able to do a one-touch and give Yaku the time he needed to get the ball. Kenma thought it was good but he saw Ando lean over and say something to Kuroo. Kuroo said nothing in response and instead went back to his position.

“Pfft.” Kenma huffed with a frown.

“Haaaa?” Came the drawn-out inquiry. Next to him Tora leaned forward, hands on his hip. “You saw that too? Wait, of course you did.”

Kenma ignored the last comment. “Kuroo did the right thing by waiting and read blocking. Ando shouldn’t have any complaints.”

“Oh, is that annoyance Kenma?” Tora looked at him curiously. “Or worry?”

Kenma gave him a small glared but then refocused on the game. He knew Tora meant it as a playful jibe but it still annoyed him. He wasn’t a robot.

After the first match they took a break for snacks. Kenma thought this would be his opportunity to take out his game and that he would be able to find a shady place to have some time alone. Unfortunately, Tora got to him first and pulled him to the hill to sit where Fukunaga was already seated with some watermelon. Kenma was sure it was mostly because they weren’t familiar with everyone else yet so they thought it best to sit together. _Well you’re not going to meet anyone like that either._

But he didn’t say it out loud. He started playing his game and lost himself to the fantasy world he was fighting in. He enjoyed the graphics and details on this one. The exploring on the map was pretty easy to navigate and it set in some interesting lore for the story.

After a while though he felt someone come sit next to him. He wasn’t surprised when a finger came to his field of vision and hit the pause button on his screen, pinpointing it with an ease of experience.

“Interrupt my game again and I’ll show Tora the picture of you dressed as a fox from when you were nine.” He glared to the side from under his bangs.

His childhood friend gave him a much too easy smile, black hair glancing off sunlight. “Will not. Besides you need to eat and keep your sugar up.” Kuroo held out a slice of watermelon. “Games are for tonight.”

“I would. And I can multitask.” He kept eye contact as he leaned over and took a bite of the watermelon. Because he turned back to his game, he didn’t see the flush that spread itself over the top of Kuroo’s cheeks. 

The older boy shook it off and kept his voice light. “So, I’m supposed to just keep feeding you? And you wouldn’t.”

Kenma spat a seed to the side so it bounced off his leg. “Yes, to both.”

“That’s disgusting!” Kuroo groaned then came a loud. “Haaak!”

Kenma leaned back in surprise, shoulder hunched, as Kuroo pitched forward with another body attached to his back. “Surprise attack!”

The two bodies tilted to the side and Kuroo was just able to catch himself with his right hand on the grass since he still had the watermelon in his left. The other body slid off his shoulder and landed heavily on the ground. Bokuto laughed loudly, one hand on his stomach and another pointing at Kuroo, not minding the fall. “What kind of noise was that? Sounded like a cat getting wet.”

“Shut up you stupid owl, who does that?!” Kuroo yelled back, eyebrows scrunched in annoyance. 

“OH Kuroo!” Tora cried out indignantly. He almost jumped to his feet, no doubt to make a superficial threat at Bokuto for attacking one of his sempais. But Kenma grabbed the back of his shirt to counter his momentum so he fell back down on the grass.

“Kuroo’s fine.” Kenma said plainly ignoring Tora’s frown as he rubbed his back. Kenma could tell that Kuroo had just been taken by surprised but he wasn’t mad. To the boy holding his watermelon he said. “He did yell surprise attack.”

Kuroo turned and gave him a pained look. “Kenma please. I need support.”

Kenma looked unimpressed as he leaned over and took another bite. He hadn’t even looked up from his game for it. 

After another few moments of them joking around he heard “What are you playing Kenma? Is it fun?”

Kenma glanced up and was surprised to see Bokuto had fixed his gaze on him. Large gold eyes blinked in inquiry.

Kenma looked back down to his game. “It is.” He readjusted his legs before going on. “It’s a fantasy game, part of the High Kingdom series.”

“Oh, I play some fighting games, do you like those? What about volleyball games?” he crawled a bit closer and sat cross-legged in front of Kenma.

Kenma gave Kuroo a look but he only gave a crooked smile. He was leaning back on one arm, long legs stretched out in front of him. Kenma glanced over the owl haired boy then back down to his game. “I have a few. Of both. It’s been awhile since we’ve played any games like that though.”

“That’s true. American Chrome Fight was a favorite for a while.” Kuroo added.

“Oh really!” Bokuto grinned, leaning forward. “I really like Hunter&Fighter! I like the guy with the two swords. Oh, how does-“

“Hey Bokuto,” called out a voice “didn’t know you played American football too!” 

Coming from the bottom of the hill were two more boys from Ubugawa. One of them with light brown hair was grinning and the one next to him was shaking his head in exasperation and had very short black hair.

“Huh, oh hey! Don’t you think me and Kuroo could make it to an American team?” he laughed, arm thrown behind his head proudly.

Kuroo gave him a kick. “Do I look like I would want to be suffocated under a dog pile?”

“I think you’d be good at it.” Kenma said in his low tone.

Kuroo looked surprised. “Huh, really?” 

“Yeah, you need a hard head for it.”

Kuroo mouth drooped to something just shy of a pout. “Always with the underhand comments.” Bokuto let out a loud cackle.

“You okay Kuroo. If he had tackled me, I would have snapped!” the boy with black hair and bright work out shirt told him. Kuroo shrugged it off and their conversation went on. Tora joined in after a few moments and they began discussing other sports and whatever else. 

Kenma tuned them out, turning so that Kuroo’s shadow was over his game, and continued playing. Occasionally he would lean to the side and be fed bits of watermelon. It was second nature for him to tune out the world as much as possible, only focusing on the game in his hands and the ever-present warm comfort of his friend.

He didn’t notice the odd interested look Bokuto was giving the both of them.


	2. Day 1 part2

The next match was Ubugawa. They were able to win that one and Kenma tried not to wince from the sideline each time Yaku received the ball but after the first set he was doing a lot better. Kenma saw how Yaku kept his feet shuffling even when still and was good at adapting. 

Then the last one was Fukurodani.

Kuroo felt a little excited. From across the net he caught Bokuto’s gaze and gave him a crooked grinned. The wide-eyed boy responded with his own grin of anticipation and narrowed eyes. The message was clear.

 _Bring it on._

The game was going pretty steady in that Fukurodani stayed ahead by one or two points at least. Blocking Bokuto Kuroo was able to give a one touch but he internally winced. It was harder than last time they played for sure.

Bokuto grinned through the net. “Not going soft on me, are you?”

“Hell no!”

The blue team took the first set. During the break Nekomata told them to shake it off. “There’s no doubt Bokuto has a strong spike but we can try to work with that as long as we keep picking up the ball. We’re counting on those receives. Watch for the cut.”

“I’m getting used to it.” Yaku said, putting his water bottle down. “I’ll be ready for this set.”

The captain nodded. “We’re counting on you; we’ll try to block as much as we can. I don’t think he’ll be going for straights yet.”

As the team talked strategy Nekomata glanced to Kenma. The dark-haired boy still had an apathetic expression but during the games the coach would see how his wide eyes lit up just a bit. Kenma was following movements and the players as though keeping notes in his head. The old coach knew he needed a bit of a push but not yet.

For the second set Kenma was sure it would be similar to the first but something shifted. He noted that Bokuto seemed to be agitated. It made sense, he was marked now, he could use sheer power to hit it through the block but it didn’t always work. For his cross it was about fifty-fifty if it would work but Yaku and another third year had started to be able to get more of them. They were able to receive it or at least touch it. Bokuto’s shoulders were getting more tense and he looked angry. Then a time-out was called.

“Jeez it’s starting, huh?” Yaku asked Kuroo.

The taller boy nodded and looked mildly amused. “We can’t get too cocky but I’m sure we can take this set at least.” He turned to Kenma who was looking at him inquisitively. Kenma handed him his bottle and stood next to him, closes enough that their arms were brushing. To anyone else Kenma’s expression probably looked bored as usual but Kuroo recognized the unspoken questions. “Bokuto can get pretty down and moody when he gets blocked a lot so he starts playing worst.”

Kenma frowned a bit in thought. “A significant weakness for a powerful weapon.” His eyebrows quirked the slightest bit and Kuroo was sure in his head he was making stats about Bokuto like a character sheet.

“Is that gamer wisdom?” Kuroo teased lightly. “Like when you say you’re hunger bar is low?”

“I don’t say that!” Kenma frowned then closed his eyes and turned to the side, miffed. “I said it once. On accident.”

Kuroo shook his head fondly. “One time too many.” He reached over to playfully tug at the end of Kenma’s jet black bangs, finger brushing his cheek.

Abruptly the vice-captain shouldered in between them roughly and reached for a towel from the bench. “Stay focused!” Ando wiped his face then turned to them with a sneer, eyes glowering. “Games on the court, not between yourselves.”

Kuroo glared back, jaw set. Acting on the pitch of anger he shifted forward but Kenma instead took a step facing towards Kuroo so to block him. Kuroo stood stiff and held his upperclassman’s gaze till Ando made a noise of disgust and walked away.

“Kuro.” Kenma said lowly. “Don’t, calm down. You’re here for volleyball, not him.”

Kuroo gave a heavy sigh and looked to the side. “Yeah, yeah. But I can’t stand when he treats you like that, it pisses me off.”

Kenma blinked in surprise then mentally sighed. Of course, he was more concerned for Kenma than himself. Kenma wasn’t sure if he should find it condescending but he also knew he didn’t mind it. At all. A thought to mull over later. 

“It’s not going to change so why bother with it. Focus on the game, aim at Bokuto.”

“Huh?” he ran a hand through his hair.

Kenma made an impatient click with his tongue. “Bokuto. Aim your serves and returns to him. If he’s upset, he’s not going to be much help receiving and it’ll make him more frustrated. From there you just focus on the rest of the team.”

Kuroo nodded then glanced at him thoughtfully. “Wow, really must not like him. Is it cause he’s loud; your ears get used to it.”

“Stupid, no.” he shrugged. “I don’t have much of an opinion on him right now. But if you want to win the game then it’s best to make sure he’s out of it.”

“You really are a master strategist, huh?” Kenma wasn’t looking at him anymore so he didn’t see the fondness on his face. “Alright, we’re going to take this set.”

Neither noticed that Nekomata had caught the last of their conversation, looking at both of them with his own fond look.

They took the second set and went on to a third to break the tie. Kenma had watched as Bokuto had basically stood to the side. His team seemed mildly impatient but they covered his area. They tried to give him a toss or two but they hadn’t worked. One went very out and another was blocked. So Kenma was sure that he would be held out of the third set. 

He wasn’t though and Kenma also realized they had switched the setter. _The boy from earlier, his name started like Aka- or something._

Kenma watched as the play unfolded. He seemed like a pretty good setter so he wasn’t sure what had caused the change in players. He almost missed it. 

As the ball came to the setter he was in position to set then made it a dump. From where he was Kenma felt it was a bit obvious but not even Yaku had a fast-enough reaction time to pick it up, instead he hit it on the ground. But what caught Kenma’s attention from the play was the interaction. Bokuto looked surprised by the dump and was talking to the setter who was replying quietly. Whatever the setter had said seemed to perk him up a bit. 

For the next play he gave Bokuto a toss that whipped down and bounced off of Yaku again. He seemed to get annoyed then perked up and glanced at the setter who nodded. The next ball tossed to him the block came up, meant to narrow his cross but created another opening. Bokuto spiked and it was a straight, it went right next to their blocker and cracked against the floor of the court.

They all looked in mild surprise but then it was called out. Bokuto let out an anguish cry and kneeled on the ground. Two of his team members sighed and two more went next to him. Their libero was patting his shoulder but when Bokuto looked up it was to the setter.

Kuroo, who had been rotated out for the play, gave a low whistle. “That was pretty good, he wasn’t doing that last time we played him.” 

Kenma nodded. “Power wise it’s not at the same level as his cross. Not yet at least.”

“Man that’s going to end up being a problem.” Kuroo was looking across the court to the blue team. “I’m surprised he was able to perk himself up.”

Kenma tilted his head. “I don’t think it’s just him.”

“Huh?” Kuroo asked blankly.

Kenma frowned. “He keeps looking and talking to the setter.” 

“Oh, pretty eyes?”

Kenma blinked then straightened in surprise. “Huh?”

Kuroo glanced back down at him, unbothered. “Pretty eyes. That’s how Bokuto first described him to me.” His face took on an amused but pained expression, lowly sighing. “And every other time he talks about him.”

Kenma blinked. Okay, so Bokuto’s words, not his. But maybe he agreed with him, maybe he . . . He cut off his train of thought. It wasn’t the time. “Well whatever his eyes are, yours are going to have to watch him.”

“Eh, you know it seems like I do a lot of the ground work.” Kuroo crossed his arms. “You should be in there to.”

He shrugged “It’s what you’re good at.” Kenma knew Kuroo was eager to get him in the court alongside him but their upperclassmen had made it clear there was a rule of seniority at play. He didn’t want any more unnecessary attention or tension. Either way Kenma himself didn’t feel fully confident yet.

They still won the last set.

Kenma sighed, relieved to have the day ended. Being around so many new people was a lot and they had woken up very early. He was feeling very drained. However, he noticed Kuroo lingering with Tora and a first year from Shinzen. Kenma glanced at some of the boys lingering about and then back at Kuroo feeling a bit confused. About half of the boys were staying. Before he could decide where to go a loud voice called out to him.

“Hey Kenma!”

He turned and saw Bokuto heading over to him with a big grin. Kenma nodded in greeting but glanced to his feet. He was feeling even more tired already.

“What did you think of the game?! Man it sucks we lost but we’ll beat you next time!” Bokuto’s face did look legitimately upset. His mouth was pouted to the side but then when he turned to Kenma it softened as he waited for an answer, large eyes blinking.

“It was good.” Kenma shrugged, unsure why the boy was transfixed on getting an answer from him if he hadn’t even been playing.

“Did you see my spike, my straight?!” he repeated the motion as if to jog his memory. 

“Uh yes” a pause “it was good.”

“Gah, just good?” he sighed shoulders suddenly slumping. “I know, it needs a lot of work.”

Kenma felt a little stumped standing in front of the slouching boy, unsure if anything he said would actually give him comfort, so instead he glanced to the side. He wondered how long he had to stare at Kuroo before he came over and took his energetic friend away. Kenma shoved his hands in his shorts, resigning to himself that Kuroo was too focused on the younger teammates. “It was better than I thought it was going to be but it didn’t have the same amount of force.”

Bokuto had his hands on his hip and was nodding along. “I don’t feel it’s as strong but also I think I need to get stronger. So, I probably should focus on more arm work outs.” He grabbed his bicep almost thoughtfully then made another swinging motion.

Kenma realized Bokuto was pretty tone as he was. He wondered how much more muscle mass the older boy could need. Kenma couldn’t help but look across the gym towards his friend. 

Kuroo had filled out more as well. He was always taller than Kenma, almost gangly. But over the last year or so he had filled into his body more, his shoulders had broadened and his shirts fit Kenma significantly looser. In seeing him from behind Kenma noticed Kuroo’s arms and shoulders pressed against his shirt more. Not so much that they bulged but definitely more noticeably. 

And noticing it began to give Kenma a tingling sensation in his chest and down his back. He gulped wondering where the feeling came from. Absent mindedly he brought a hand up and lightly pressed into his chest, as if to get rid of the feeling. But he didn’t look away. Kuroo was raising one arm up to make a spiking motion. Kenma pressed harder as the sleeves at his arms tightened-

Kenma jumped as he was pulled from his thought’s when Bokuto cut into his field of vision and put his face in front of his. Not too close but it was enough to startle him. Bokuto wore an amused expression, eyes lidded knowingly and with a brow arched impossibly higher. “Watcha looking at?”

Kenma blinked and felt his cheeks flush but he glared down, hair veiling his face. “Nothing.”

Bokuto turned his head, just to make sure he knew where Kenma’s gaze had been transfixed. He smirked wider then turned back to the smaller boy. “Nothing huh?”

“…”

Bokuto gave a loud laugh. “Sure, sure but hey! Can you help me out?! I need someone to toss for me, please?”

Kenma looked back up and glanced around again. It seemed like a good amount of people had stayed mingling about. Teams were spread into the other courts, some of the older years giving examples, a small rally was going on in one corner off court. Kuroo himself was now at one side of the net, still talking to some of the younger players. 

_So maybe this part of the night they mix with other teammates and the older ones teach the younger years. It would explain why some left, they probably went to the other gym. It’s pretty late though._ Then he looked skeptically at Bokuto.

“Just for a little bit at least. And since you didn’t play you could use the practice!” he grinned as though he had come up with a great idea.

Kenma frowned slightly. “Wouldn’t you want your own setter?”

“Akaashi is practicing some serves right now.” He pointed at the side where the other boy was with two older boys from Ubugawa and Fukunaga. Bokuto clapped his hand as though to make their plan final. “C’mon, I have a cart of balls already!” he dashed off excitedly.

Kenma hunched forward but followed him none-the-less. He went to the cart and looked at the volleyballs then back to where Bokuto was positioned. He thought to himself how he had seen Bokuto spike earlier and played with the ball a bit then nodded.

First set was a little low. Kenma’s eyes followed the ball as it hit the opposite line.

Bokuto cursed and went back to position. 

Kenma fiddled with the ball and gave a low “Sorry.”

“Huh, no, you’re fine.” Bokuto waved off, he leaned forward then back, stretching his legs then resumed his start up position. “I should have hit that better. But can you give it to me a little higher and a smidge farther from the net.”

Kenma nodded and tossed again. After three more he was able to get an easier sense of where to set the ball for Bokuto. Bokuto continued to practice his straights; eyes furrowed with concentration. He would turn to the side and make the motion of spiking straight a few times then roll his shoulders and nod to Kenma. “Again.”

“Again.”

“Again.”

Once the ball cart was empty Kenma helped gather them to the cart. He had hoped that was it but then Bokuto went back into position. The younger boy frowned to himself, his limbs feeling heavy from the strenuous day, but went along. He was only three balls in when he heard a familiar low chuckle behind him, unreasonably sending soft tingles up his spine.

Kuroo had his arms crossed on the corner edge of the cart, leaning over it. “Wow, trying really hard to impress Kenma with your no-block-spikes?” 

“Huh!” Bokuto growled at the other second-year who had fixed him with a crooked smiled. He narrowed his bright eyes and pointed towards the net. “Then get your ass over there! It’s not going to make a difference for my spikes!”

“What a sweet talker, huh Akaashi?” Kuroo sighed lazily.

The lean boy in blue was just approaching them, face impassive. His dark eyes glanced at Kuroo then back to his teammate. “Bokuto-san did you at least make them in?”

Kuroo laughed loudly, dropping his head.

Bokuto clenched his hands at his sides, shoulders scrunched up. “Akaashi of course! I’m getting better, I made like 75%, like almost all of them in!”

Akaashi looked skeptical and turned his gaze at Kenma. When their eyes met, unbidden, the comment Kuroo made earlier popped into Kenma’s head. Akaashi had deep blue eyes, framed by a long row of lashes. 

_Pretty?_

Kenma caught his thoughts and ducked his head down suddenly feeling uneasy. Instead he tried to focus on the ball he was turning in his hands. “It was half and half.”

Again Kuroo laughed at Bokuto’s cry of despair as he walked over to the net. Akaashi nodded. “That seems more accurate.”

Kuroo ducked under the net and positioned himself on the other side. “C’mon Akaashi, let’s see what Bo has to show.”

Akaashi gave no facial indication if he wanted to or not but followed Kuroo under the net and positioned himself in blocker position.

The next spike was squarely blocked.

“Ha!” Kuroo cried out, eyes bright.

Bokuto glowered at the taller boy then went back. “Again!”

The next one veered out as he tried to avoid the blockers. Kuroo made a smug noise.

“Shut up!” Bokuto growled, taking a half step closer to the net.

“Then give me a reason to.” Kuroo smirked.

As they stared each other down through the net Kenma appraised the growing tension. He glanced at Akaashi but the dark-haired boy mostly seemed unbothered, only indication that he acknowledged the stare down being a raised brow as he looked at Kuroo from the side.

The next few were blocked or out of bounds. At one-point Bokuto made a cut shot in then cried out.

Akaashi glanced at the ball bouncing away then looked through the net to his older teammate. “That wasn’t a straight.”

“I know Akaashi!” then Bokuto made the cross-spiking motion in the air, causing Kenma to lean back so to not be swiped in the face. “It just feels more natural! I can’t help it sometimes.”

“How does a cut shot feel more natural?” Kenma squinted, brows slanted skeptically. 

“He’s a weird one.” Kuroo sighed with a hand on his hip.

“Bokuto-san you can’t run from a challenge.” Akaashi chided none to gently.

“Akaashi I’m not running!” this time it came out closer to a whine. Kenma looked over his childish expression then met Kuroo’s gaze, who shrugged in response.

Finally, they finished the cart and Kenma felt relieved hoping it would be the end of practice. A few more people had left.

But Bokuto went back to his starting position. “One more.”

Kenma frowned at Kuroo who looked far too amused at the expression to take it seriously. “He’s said that a dozen times now.”

“If you prefer, I could switch with you Kozume-san.” Akaashi said respectfully when he returned the last ball to the cart. “I’m more used to his extended practices.”

“Thanks. Kenma is just fine.” Kenma nodded and they switched spots. Taking his position next to Kuroo he sighed. “I would prefer not to practice at all.”

Kuroo gave him an odd look but then turned back to Bokuto who ran up for the spike. It hit squarely in between Kenma and Kuroo’s arm but went out the side.

“Yeah I’m surprised he got you to do extra practice with him at all.” Kuroo said as he bent his knees, hands up. He gave a small smirk. “Maybe he’s more of a smooth talker than I give him credit for if he’s able to get you to practice with him at all, huh?”

Kenma frowned at the statement. 

Another block, landing near Akaashi. Kuroo grinned at Bokuto gleefully. “Hee!”

“Shit!” Bokuto gave him a glower, teeth grinding as he marched back to his spot. “Akaashi again!”

Kenma rolled his eyes but went back to his own stance. A quick glance around showed the gym was emptier. He thought again about what Kuroo said. _. . . got you to do extra practice with him at all._

_Got you_

_extra practice_

Another ball out of bounds. Then it clicked. 

In the next moment Kenma felt a surge of annoyance and anger. Later he would reflect it was a poor call of judgement and even, possibly, an overreaction. In the moment, sleep deprived, sweaty, tired, and overstimulated it seemed very warranted. 

As Kuroo bent his knees and put his hands up Kenma twisted and kicked Kuroo in the back of the knees with a swing that would have left Yaku proud. Kuroo fell flat on his back, arms comically still up in a blocker ready position. Overhead Bokuto spiked the ball and it hit in bounds.

(“Akaashi, did you see that?! Did you, my straight was in!”

“Kuroo-san and Kozume-san didn’t jump.”

“But it was in!”)

Kuroo stared up at Kenma in disbelief. “Hey, what was that for?!” then felt a shiver at Kenma’s glare, hands in fist. His eyebrows were pinched tightly in frustration and his mouth unforgivingly pushed up. For a moment they only stared as what had just happened settled in. Evidently Kuroo had a death wish because his lip curled into a wide amused smirk, eyes bright. “Uh, oh. You thought-“

“You know exactly what I thought! You mean this _isn’t required_!?”

Kuroo gave a snort then kept laughing his loud chortle. Kenma gave him two more kicks towards the torso, they weren’t actually hard but they gave the message across. It was more frustrating that Kuroo only laughed harder. “Kenma please!”

“No, you asshole. You _know_ I hate over practicing! You know I didn’t get any sleep! Do you know how early I woke up, I’m so tired!”

“I didn’t know you didn’t know. I just turned and saw you tossing for Bokuto.”

“When do I ever stay longer than necessary?” he hissed. Then he turned and glared at Bokuto through the net. Bokuto actually straightened and took a step back, arms up defensively. Akaashi raised an eyebrow but said nothing, impressed that while Kenma’s voice was still low it carried the sourness reflected in his expression. “You! You tricked me to practice.”

Bokuto frowned then crossed his arms. “No I didn’t. All I did was asked you to toss for me since you didn’t practice much today. And why is that a big deal, you didn’t play at all!”

Kenma frowned, it made him angrier because he was right. Kenma instead glowered back down at his friend who seemed much too relax on the ground. He had a long smile with one arm over his stomach and another behind his head. Kenma felt his cheeks warm (with rage!) and turned away and began stalking off.

Bokuto made a step to follow but Akaashi put a hand on his shoulder. “Bokuto-san, leave him be.” He then glanced to the side. “It would be best to let Kuroo-san talk to him.”

Bokuto turned and realized that Kuroo had gotten up to follow the smaller boy, a few paces behind. Bokuto dropped his arms to his side. “I didn’t mean to trick Kenma! I did just really want for him to toss to me.” He looked down as he rocked on the balls of his feet. “And to get to know him better.”

“I know, and I’m sure Kozume-san realizes that to, he just needs space.” Akaashi glanced to where the other two had exited. He was a bit surprised by the reaction but he realized he shouldn’t have assumed a shy and demure personality from the smaller boy. Especially since people often came to the same wrong assumption about himself. He reached for another ball. “We can keep going if you like.”

Bokuto perked up and went back to his first position. “Awesome, thanks Akaashi.”

Kuroo kept his pace behind his smaller friend with mild amusement but also slight worry. After a minute Kuroo said lowly. “The cafeteria is in the other direction.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You need to eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“It’ll be emptier than earlier.” He stopped when the other boy stopped. “Right now, everyone’s probably in the showers and hanging in the rooms.”

Kenma gave a huff in irritation and turned around, head ducked down as he brushed past Kuroo. Kuroo mentally applauded himself because he would have fought tooth and nail to make sure Kenma ate something. Once they entered the cafeteria Kuroo pointed to a side table. “I’ll go get the food.”

When he came back Kenma was tapping away on his phone. Kuroo slid the plate across and the smaller boy ate with one hand and kept his focus on his phone. Kuroo glanced through his phone as well, sending a message to both of their parents to let them know everything was going fine, then perused the internet. Once Kenma was done he pushed the plate back and leaned over his phone, ignoring Kuroo.

Kuroo rolled his eyes but smiled none the less. He was quite familiar with a cranky Kenma, and while at times endearing it was best to let him be. He picked up the plates and went to put them on the rack. He turned and saw Kenma waiting by the exit so that was a win. 

As they walked back Kuroo finally broke the silence. “He really didn’t mean to. He wasn’t trying to trick you.” He gave a small smile. “I honestly don’t think he’s capable of doing anything bad on intent. He’d give away any prank or trick by smiling and laughing too much.”

The smaller boy sighed and briefly looked up then back down. “I know. He seems honest to a fault.”

Kenma shook his head as he remembered how Bokuto came up to him and asked him to toss. Simply because he wanted to keep playing. He wasn’t trying to overwork Kenma and he didn’t even assault him with tons of questions. Bokuto purely was looking for someone willing to play with him. In an odd sense it reminded him of Kuroo when they first started playing volleyball together. A simple, easy, misunderstanding. 

He turned back to said friend. “Did you really think I willingly was practicing extra?”

Kuroo gave him a tilted look then shrugged. “Yeah, why not?”

He frowned. “I don’t do that.”

“You do a lot that surprises me.” He gave a rueful smile. Realizing what he had said he glanced away, suddenly avoiding eye contact. Kuroo cleared his throat and nonchalantly continued “Besides, Bokuto has that effect on people. Brings out another side of them with his energy.”

“I can see that.” Kenma said looking him over freely since he was still avoiding eye contact. Kenma remembered months ago how fierce and excited Kuroo got at just the mention of playing against Fukurodani. Of playing Bokuto. He thought back to the closeness Kuroo and Bokuto had just this morning. “You think very highly of him.”

“Yeah, well he’s my friend.” he shrugged. Then he looked thoughtfully up. “He’s a great guy but . . . soft. It’s surprisingly refreshing. I think it makes people think he’s dumb though and he isn’t.” He smiled lightly, almost sweetly. “No matter how much I tease him I’m really glad we met.”

Kenma wasn’t sure how he felt about that statement. Kenma briefly thought of what Ando had said earlier and wondered if he should bring up his inquiry. He could feel it at the tip of his tongue, mouth already adlibbing the question. He almost did but he also strongly felt that Kuroo’s attractions and relationship business was his own business. But even thinking that, he felt even more curious because they usually shared everything. Why would Kuroo want to keep it from him, was he worried Kenma would be repulsed by it? That was stupid. If there was anything more with Kuroo and Bokuto he would want to know. If he wasn’t straight, he wou-

Kenma blinked realizing, no. He wasn’t sure what he would want to do with that information. He wasn’t sure what he could do with it. But the thought did send an odd soft trill along his nerves.

Not today, he decided, shutting down that track of thinking. The day had enough drama and revelation. He was tired. 

He had turned forward, deep in his own thoughts and again missed the wistful expression Kuroo fixed on him as they walked back to the dorms.


	3. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So confession: this whole series actually started because I really wanted some Bokuto and Kenma friendship, and loved thinking of scenarios where they meet or just talk. I often read them as never interacting or Kenma perpetually annoyed by Bokuto but I feel like they would be pretty good friends. So this is self-indulgent. "Hide and Seek" by Amatsuki played with this one.  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

The next day was similar to the first, after warm ups they started their sets. Nekoma had to do penalties this day and Kenma was starting to feel sore from the day before. On their last penalty run he glanced at Tora.

“I’m fine, just go on ahead.” Kenma huffed. He was at a better standing with the other first year but at times it was almost like Tora was still trying to prove it by always being at Kenma’s side or dragging him along. It was almost protective.

“Nah, we have to stay in synch.” Tora grunted on “Besides I have way more than enough energy still for practice after.” He then gave a loud yell, ignoring Kenma’s withering look. Tora continued on talking about how he was hoping to get some pointers from one of Shinzen’s third year spikers.

Kenma nodded, only half listening as he turned his mind back to his own imagination.

Once they arrived back to the gym they did their cool down stretches and began separating. He couldn’t wait to go back and take a shower. He felt gross and sticky with sweat. The first year’s only thoughts were of curling up on his mat to play his game. He helped put away some of the stuff but no one had gone to take down the net. A large amount of the boys left in search of other open gyms, a few skipping for the night to get food. He spotted Kuroo off to the side talking to some of the players in green and yellow so he waited by the door. After a few moments Kuroo spotted him and jogged over.

“Are you ready to go?” the smaller boy asked.

“Not quite.” Kuroo gave a small smile. Kenma was sure he wasn’t going to like this. “Actually, we’re going to go to the gym next door.”

Kenma frowned as he shook his head, “No more.”

“Don’t,” Kuroo reached with a long finger and poked in between his eyebrows as if to smooth out the wrinkle. “Not the stink face.”

Kenma felt a little frustrated and shook his head. “No, not tonight. I’m really tired and still sore from yesterday.” He knew his tone was dangerously close to whiny but he didn’t want to play anymore and he didn’t want to play with all these people he didn’t know. What he wanted to play was his game.

Kuroo seemed to want to say something but whatever was on Kenma’s face changed his mind. “Okay, okay. We’ll head back.”

Kenma was going to turn back towards the exit but then saw pass Kuroo. Bokuto was standing with his setter teammate and the two boys from the other school, looking towards them expectantly. He met Kenma’s eyes and gave a vigorous wave. Kenma thought back to Kuroo’s excitement throughout the previous week. 

He felt something both warm in irritation and cold in fear gnaw at his chest. But still, he shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Just go.”

“Huh, what do you mean?” Kuroo looked at him in surprised. As Kenma began to walk away he stepped closer. “Wait Kenma.”

“I said I’ll be fine. Go play with them, I’m going to head back.” Kuroo opened his mouth but Kenma didn’t let him. “I’m not going to get lost or something, I can make my way back.”

“I know you can I just,” he lowered his tone and rocked back on his heels sheepishly. “I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Kenma stared at him for a moment, taken by surprise by the honesty. But still he shook his head. “I’m fine on my own. Go play and have fun. I’ll see you in the room later.”

Kuroo nodded though he seemed unhappy and frustrated as well. Before he fully walked out, Kuroo called for him again. “I would head towards the showers now. They’ll be empty since everyone went to the cafeteria.”

The younger boy nodded and left.

In the showers Kenma let the steam cloud his thoughts. The rising moisture clouded the shower stall enough that he briefly imagines standing in an open bog. In one of his adventure games, away from the everyday life, away from the turmoil of emotions.

In one hand he felt bad. He knows Kuroo was excited for this week and he thinks part of it was that he was excited to show Kenma. He always knew Kuroo loved volleyball more than he did and he went along with his friend for Kuroo’s sake. And then yesterday he over reacted. A bit. It’s just that in the moment he was cranky and felt dumb for being misinformed, even if it was his own fault. Now he felt foolish for how childish he had acted.

In part it was because he was worried Bokuto had done it to him on purpose. Either to be malicious or to be teasing, he was no stranger to being picked on. He also questioned how genuine he was, worried Bokuto only wanted to be friends simply because he was friends with Kuroo. Or whatever they were. That’s something people did, right? He frowned at himself because he also knew within five minutes of meeting him Bokuto was an earnest, simple-minded boy. 

_Himbo._ He snorted to himself. 

He shouldn’t have assumed the worst so quickly. But Kenma had always been pragmatic and on top of that he was overly aware of people’s attention on him. It made him nervous. Yet he also recognized that Bokuto didn’t make him as nervous as other strangers did. Maybe because he had heard a lot of offhand comments about Bokuto from others.

Kuroo.

Why did it seem like his relationship with his best friend was getting messier? Or more precisely, why were his emotions revolving around him messier? He thought after a year at different schools, going back to being in the same school together they would fall back into their usual pattern. But there were so many new little bumps, so many new ridges that they didn’t seem to fit like the puzzle pieces they had been.

While he felt like he had reacted very harshly to Kuroo yesterday he also didn’t think anything he said would ease it. Did Kuroo mind or care? He seemed fine but Kuroo was notoriously good at rolling with punches. Maybe too good, it was hard at times to access his mood. 

Then there was that really deep-down feeling, the dark little pit of knowledge he tried not to think about. Tora had pointed it out mostly to be teasing and though he tried to shrug it off at first, he began comparing situations and observations, past and present. Now for sure he knew that if he truly wanted to, he could . . . could move Kuroo. The older boy was willing to do a lot for him. Kenma knew even though Kuroo was excited to see his friends and play volleyball Kenma could have easily had Kuroo come back with him to the dorm. If he pushed hard enough. 

And at times, a small dark part of him wanted to. 

He hated that. And it confused him. Why would Kuroo be so willing to do what Kenma asked? Why did Kenma hesitate, off the bat he should have told Kuroo to do what he wanted. He shouldn’t have had to think it over. Why did it bother him while in another darker way, settle him?

He leaned his head against the tiled wall as the spray kept coming down.

Then Kuroo and Bokuto. While they were friends it wasn’t the same as with Yaku or Kai. He didn’t know what any of that was. Kuroo would get so fixated and lively when he played with Bokuto. He looked deceptively calm but he would get a fire lit in his eyes. He would be eager to get the game going, and Bokuto was the same. Kenma doesn’t feel like he can bring that out of Kuroo.

 _Maybe because I haven’t tried?,_ he pushed his hair back. _Why can’t I try harder?_

Then there were the texts and random phone calls. While he knew Kuroo was a dedicated friend he felt this was a different level. Kenma never tried not to pry; he wouldn’t hear what the conversation was or what they were saying but automatically his brain would pick up small tells in Kuroo. The shift in his voice, how his eyes would look distantly amused, or he would soften into a slouch. Kuroo would tease and joke but at times adopt a soft soothing tone. _No matter how much I tease him I’m glad we met._

Abruptly, he turned off the shower, along with it shutting off any train of thought. After drying off and dressing warmly he headed back out to the cafeteria, game in his pocket. He grabbed his plate of rice and chicken, and after a brief moment of deliberating some veggies. Finding a lone table to the side he ate quietly. Not too long later they start closing up, one of the other school managers letting him know they had a last call. Before he left, he pocketed a fruit cup and an energy bar.

As he walked back, he caught sight of the lights on at the dorm hall. He really didn’t want to be around them so instead he walked around the edge of the school buildings. Against one of the buildings he found a mostly isolated area with some cement steps. The emergency lights were on in the building, casting a soft green glow out. He sat cross-legged at the steps and began his game.

He’s not sure how long he had been there. Mentally he had told himself just a few minutes. He was only disturbed because he heard humming growing louder along with the sound of a ball bouncing. _Jeez, it’s like I’m being haunted by volleyball_. 

And who else turned the corner but Bokuto himself, with his usual self-assured walk, bouncing the ball down and then in between his hands.

The second-year spiker seemed unbothered and comfortable in the night. Bokuto had been so excited for the summer camp and so far, it was going well. He needed to get better for his team but he was sure by the end of the week he will have made progress. He felt comfortable in his thoughts till something gave him reason to pause. He glanced at the shadows of the steps where there was an eerie glow. And even more unnerving were the two bright eyes peering at him through dark hair. 

Bokuto felt a split second of cold fear then let out an ungodly yell.

Akaashi tried not to fidget too much with the edge of his sleeping mat but he couldn’t help but notice the empty mat next to Komi. He glanced back down at the game in his hand but he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate anymore. He put it away and glanced around. “Konoha, is there a curfew?”

The other boy glanced up from his phone then gave a one-sided shrug. “Not really. It’s better to go to sleep as soon as possible because we have to be at the gym by a certain time. But if you’re worried about a time being _enforced_ all the coaches are out drinking right now.” He smiled. “So as long as your back in bed before they get back.”

He nodded then stood. “I’m going to take a walk then.”

His teammate raised an eyebrow skeptically, a small smirk in place. “Sure.”

In the hall Akaashi shuffled from foot to foot then decided to make his way to another floor. Luckily enough he found the messy haired boy he needed as he was returning from the showers. “Kuroo-san?”

“Hm.” Kuroo turned around, towel over his head. “Oh. Akaashi, what’s up? Lost?” he gave a teasing smile.

The other boy shook his head. “I was wondering if Bokuto-san was with you?”

Kuroo paused drying his hair then shook his head. “No, he’s not in your guy’s room?”

“No.” he gave a slight sigh. “Which brings me to my second thought of his whereabouts. I’m afraid he went to find a place to continue practicing.”

The black-haired boy rubbed his head through the towel again, making more ends stick out from under it. “Man, that guy doesn’t let up.”

“He desperately wants to perfect his straights.” Akaashi said as an explanation.

Kuroo almost guessed it was a fond tone but he didn’t know the other boy well enough yet. “Alright, let’s go get the muscle head. Let me just grab my jacket.”

Akaashi nodded and went to wait down at the end of the hall. Kuroo went into the dorm room and hung his towel then grabbed his sweats and jacket.

“Going to go find Kenma?” Yaku smiled from his mat where he was looking over a sports magazine. “Good, ‘cause I tried and couldn’t find him.”

“Huh?!” Kuroo felt a shot of ice in his chest and looked around the room. It was true, Kenma’s mat next to his was empty. And he was nowhere else around the room. He definitely wasn’t at the cafeteria since it was closed, in fact it had closed before they had left the gym. And he definitely wasn’t at the gym.

“Kenma?” Yaku gave him a funny look. “You know, cutest setter to enter our side of the net.”

“Oh yeah, cutest, that’s what.” He responded absently as he looked down at his phone but saw no messages or calls. Now thoroughly distracted he jogged out of the room feeling worried. _I shouldn’t have left him alone_. Mentally he began flickering through all the times they had gone out and Kenma would wonder off or get lost. The worst being one of their first times alone at a convention when they were thirteen.

Yaku merely shook his head at Kuroo in disbelief.

Down at the end of the hall near the stairs Akaashi was waiting for him. The smaller boy took in the other’s worried expression. “Is something wrong?”

“Probably not. But Kenma wasn’t in the room either.” He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “He’s always wandering off or ends up lost.”

Akaashi glanced over the boy and was a bit surprised by the amount of concern. They were within an enclosed school so everyone was relatively safe. Even if he had been worried as well, it was more because he didn’t want Bokuto over working himself. Kuroo seemed to be concerned for his friend’s overall safety.

“What’s the likelihood of them being together?” Kuroo gave a fringed smile.

Akaashi shrugged. “Probably more likely than we think. Bokuto was concerned he had unintentionally hurt or insulted Kozume-san.”

“Kenma’s not going to be mad at him. Call him Kenma.” He shrugged and began heading to the exit then softly said “He’s probably madder at me than anything.”

Akaashi frowned at that but offered no other words. He wasn’t sure if he had meant to say that out loud.

Kenma winces at the sound that cuts through the lull of the night. He leaned back; eyes larger in alarm.

Bokuto, who had jumped a foot back, raised his arm up as if to throw the ball.

“Wait, it’s me!” Kenma hastily stood and held his game to his chest as though to protect it.

Bokuto squints then blinked, rubbed his eyes and peered into the shadow again. “Kenma?!”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Bokuto seemed frozen for another moment then burst out with a wave of arms. “Kenma! Why would you scare me like that?! What if I had hurt you in fear!? You’re so tiny I could have killed you! Do you know what that would have done to Kuroo?! Or what Yaku would have done to _me_?!” he wrapped a hand around his neck. “He would have taken my head!”

Kenma’s face scrunched up at the volume feeling his patience running thin. He glowered at the older boy. “I didn’t do it on purpose, not everything is about you. I came here to be alone, you’re the one who wondered over.”

Bokuto blinked owlishly then pouted. “Kenma!” he whined.

Kenma looked at him with disbelief then sat back down. In a low voice he repeated, “I just came out here to play my game.”

“Oh the kingdom one” Bokuto immediately perked in interest. He walked over and lean his hip on the wall, peering over the smaller boy’s shoulder.

Kenma nodded.

“Akaashi plays that one I think.” He chuckled. “Pretty sure he’s back in the room playing it right now. Why aren’t you playing in the room?”

“Hm.”

“Why are you out here?”

“I already said, to be alone.”

“Ah, but it could be dangerous!” Bokuto began looking around “What if someone sneaks out looking to take someone small away? You could easily be mistaken for a small child. What if there’s boars!?”

“We’re not in the country side, there’s no boars.” 

“You don’t know that!” Bokuto shook his head and pushed from the wall. “Well don’t worry Kenma! I’ll be out here to protect you! You play your game and I’ll play mine!” he grinned holding up the ball he had as if he had come up with a brilliant idea. The ball itself wasn’t like the ones they had inside, it was a bit more worn out, a grayish brown undoubtedly because it was another color under all the dirt.

Kenma hardly even glanced up. “It doesn’t matter to me.” But mentally he wondered, _Even if there’s boars what do you plan to do against them?_

Bokuto began spiking at the ball, hitting it so it could hit the floor then bounce from the wall back to him. He kept this up, would briefly pause to do a practice swing in the air a few times as though to find the right motion, then start again. Kenma was absorbed in his game so he didn’t see how in between spikes the boy would glance up at the smaller one periodically. 

Bokuto shuffled a bit. He wanted to give Kenma his space but he felt like he had to let some stuff out. The longer haired boy did seem absorbed with his game, head tilted down and the glow dancing over his eyes. But Bokuto also believed this would be the best time, with no one else around so that way Kenma didn’t feel like he was being made a spectacle of. Again.

“Hey Kenma?”

“Hm.” Kenma barely registered it.

“I’m really sorry. About last night? I didn’t mean to make you feel like you had to play. I thought you liked volleyball enough to want to toss for me. I wasn’t trying to tease you or trick you.”

Kenma nodded. “It’s okay.”

“No but really!” all of a sudden, he was squatting close in front of him. Kenma flinched back, instinctively pausing his game. Bokuto’s hair almost seem to droop with his gold eyes, he looked very remorseful. “I know I can be pushy and over the top but I wasn’t trying to be mean or hurt your feelings or anything! And I didn’t mean to come in between you and Kuroo. Or have you guys fight!” he banged his head. “I’m told I’m really hard headed! So, you kind of have to be hard headed back with me. So, I’m really sorry and I hope you can forgive me and we can be friends.”

Kenma had begun waving his hands in front to cut off the other boy when he had hit his head. He was starting to talk too fast. “What, we’re not fighting. It’s okay, stop. It’s okay.” He had a surreal thought of _himbo indeed._ “I-Bokuto I’m not mad.”

“Are you sure? Because I totally-“

“Stop, just give me a sec.” Kenma said. Surprisingly Bokuto did stop, though he was pursing his lips so to physically stop himself from continuing to talk. In his lap Kenma ran his fingers over the ridges and buttons of his hand held. He took a small breath then looked back up. “I’m not mad at you, I was more annoyed with myself. And I was just cranky from the early bus ride, the long hours, and being in a new place. So, I was uncomfortable. I do know you didn’t do it on purpose.” He glanced back down then up to him. “So, you’re okay.”

Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth was now pulling up into a smile. “Okay, as long as we’re good!”

Kenma felt almost amused but also a bit whiplashed by the boys ever shifting mood. Then his face returned to its neutral disposition. “Bokuto, you know we don’t have to be friends, right?”

“Huh?” Bokuto straightened back into standing, eyes wide.

Kenma momentarily worried he would push him back into a mood. _But why should I worry about that?_ He glanced to the ground. “You don’t have to be friends with me. Kuro will still be your friend even if we’re not friends. There’s no reason to force yourself into being around me.”

Bokuto tilted his head as though he was trying to follow along. He now very much looked like an owl. “I know. I’m not doing it for Kuroo. I want us to be friends.”

Kenma blinked, realizing that he believed him. But it still made him raise a brow. “Really? Why?”

“Because you seem really cool.” He tossed the ball up and began bouncing it up and down on his arms. “And I think we’d be good friends.”

Kenma retracted any previous statements, he was a complete idiot. “Why on earth would you think that?”

“Well I’ve heard a lot of cool stuff about you from others.”

“Kuroo’s hardly an unbiased source.” He said blandly.

Bokuto caught the ball and held it at his hip while wagging a finger, smile suddenly sharp. “I didn’t say Kuroo. There you go again going straight for him.”

The smaller boy froze and tried to will away the flush he felt on his cheeks.

Bokuto then returned to spiking the ball against the wall. “I’ve heard from Yaku and Kai too. Tora told me a funny story of you two earlier also. Other people like you, you know?”

Kenma shuffled his feet but stared unblinking.

“Also, I think we’re similar.”

Now Kenma did snort. “No.”

“Yes.” He grinned. 

Where Bokuto was loud and practically demanded attention, Kenma was withdrawn and avoided unnecessary interactions. Bokuto had energy in abundance and it rolled off of him in waves, Kenma struggled to scrap up energy for anything he didn’t deem important and remained in the farthest point of the background. Kenma frowned. “How could we possibly be similar?”

The older boy was looking at the ball thoughtfully, spinning it between his calloused hands. “I let a lot of things bother me, and it gets so bad I can’t think straight. People tell me not to let those things bother me but they still do, I’m sure you know how that is. People telling you to just get over it.” He frowned. “You can’t just will it away. Even though I know I let it bother me too much. I used to hate it, feeling like people were watching everything I do.” He looked up at Kenma, eyes reflecting brightly with the glow. “That’s why I have to be the best I can and take my challenges head on.”

Kenma blinked in surprise and felt an odd shiver. Like for a moment Bokuto really was looking right at him, inside. What Bokuto said brought back all the conversations Kenma’s parents and teachers had had, thinking he couldn’t over hear them. What he had heard his classmates whisper amongst themselves while he tried to ignore them, focusing on what was in his hands instead.

Bokuto then shrugged and turned back to the wall and hit it again. And again. As though he hadn’t just rattled Kenma.

Kenma was about to ask him more about what he had just said but then he heard footsteps. A figure with broad shoulders turned the corner, looked towards them and let out a long sigh. “There you guys are!”

Kenma straightened. “Kuro?”

Kuroo looked behind himself to call back. “They’re here.” Then turned back. “Man, you guys know how to give a heart attack.”

“Huh, me?!” Bokuto turned back to point at the smaller boy at the steps. “Kenma almost gave me a heart attack earlier!”

Kenma’s eyes fell flat. “You’re just easily startled.”

“That’s not true!” but before he continued a slighter figure came from the same corner Kuroo had. “Oh Akaashi!”

The slighter boy had a hand on his hip. “Bokuto-san it is very late. You shouldn’t still be practicing.”

“But I need to get this down.” He bounded to his younger teammate. “I’m trying to get used to the motion see?” he began hitting the ball against the wall and would look at him smiling.

Akaashi nodded. “Very good but you need your rest too. Or else it could affect your performance tomorrow.”

“But Akaashi . . . “

As they continued on Kuroo had wondered closer to Kenma. “Do I have to put a tracker on you?”

Kenma glanced up at him and was taken aback by the tightness on his face. Though he said it casually with a hand on his hip Kenma realized he had actually been worried. 

“I . . . Sorry. I came to play my game.” He blinked in surprised as a jacket was thrown over him.

“You’ll catch a cold.” Kuroo turned back around, stuffing his hands in his sweat’s pockets. “You worried Yaku.”

Kenma stared at his friend’s back as he slipped on his jacket over his hoodie. He knew the lie. He held onto the edge of the much too long sleeves and pulled up the zipper. “I didn’t mean too.”

“I kn-er, he knows.” Kuroo glanced back to him from under the fringe of hair then began making his way to the other two.

Kenma took a few quick steps and picked his hands up a bit. He wanted to reassure his friend. To run over and press his hands to Kuroo’s back and tell him he was sorry and not to worry. He could practically visualize how he would lean over, his hair grazing the pace in between the taller boy’s shoulders. Kuroo would visibly relax until his shoulders dropped back to their usual laid-back form. Then they’d both be more relieved.

But he didn’t. Instead he brought his hands back to his chest as if to cover the little hole he felt. He began walking back while folding up the sleeves.

Kuroo clapped his energetic friend’s shoulder, pulling Bokuto under an arm. “Alright, alright, let’s head back. I need you well rested to beat you fair and square.”

“Huh, I could beat you half-asleep.” Bokuto smirked, leaning into him heavily to push him off balance. Kuroo used the momentum to push him forward instead so they could start walking.

“That’s not very likely.”

“Akaashi!”

Once headed back Kenma remembered his pocket and pulled out the granola bar and fruit cup. “Oh, Kuroo here.”

Kuroo looked down blankly and then took the food. “Oh, thanks!”

“For someone who likes to harp on eating habits you shouldn’t forget dinner.” he sniffed as he rezipped Kuroo’s jacket around himself.

Kuroo smirked and waved the bar in front of him. “Getting soft on me now?”

Kenma looked up at him from under his long lashes. “Maybe you’ll choke on your hypocrisy.”

The broader boy felt a sharp shiver down his back and his heart pick up a bit, but the only outward appearance he gave was a rueful smile. “So violent.”


	4. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I always thought, I might be bad  
> Now I'm sure that it's true 'cause  
> I think you're so good  
> And I'm nothing like you"  
> ~Will I ever not use "Love Like You" for yearning scenes?  
> No  
> Enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated!

The next day during the break Tora and two boys from Shinzen sat with Kenma, both first years. Tora kept dragging him into the conversation over some show they had all watched. Kenma had only caught bits of the show so he remained focused on the game in his lap. Fukunaga came along with a plate of watermelon for them all to share, peeking over to watch Kenma play.

“You’re already twenty hours in, you sure work fast!”

“Huuh?! How have you done twenty hours, have you not slept?!” Tora cried out, leaning heavily into Kenma’s space.

“He doesn’t mean twenty hours straight.” Kenma’s brow twitched in mild annoyance as he leaned back, pausing his game. “I could probably do twenty hours straight, but Kuro always cuts me off at ten.”

“That’s crazy, I don’t think I could concentrate that long in a single game.” Tora frowned, eyes narrowing at Kenma. Before he could make an outburst about passion one of the Shinzen players leaned forward curiously.

“Oh, didn’t that game barely come out last week? I heard it was sold out in most stores.”

“What really?” the other player now looked with interest.

“Two weeks ago, I did an early release order when I finished the previous ones.” Kenma responded with a small shrug, not looking up. “But I opened it to play this last week.”

He didn’t notice how the other boys eyes sparkled in admiration. “You already finished the others?!”

“And you got the Emerald skin? That’s so cool.” The other player cried out.

“Isn’t he?!” Tora cried out, excitedly pulling Kenma into his side. “Kuroo says he’s crazy good at video games. Watch, he’s going to be on those TV shows for gaming teaching people how to play! He’s going to be the best player.”

“Tora, shut up.” Kenma griped, feeling an unprecedent flush on his cheek in being, literally, dragged forward under their attention. Also, Tora’s stone hard confident tone on Kenma’s future set his nerves on edge. “That’s impossible. It would depend on what kind of game like action, RPG, strategy, simulation, there’s lots of different categories. I can’t just be the overall best.”

“Yeah, you can!” Tora frowned immediately wanting to shut down his negative tone. ‘You like it so you’ll get better. Better than anyone in Japan so then you’ll be the best.”

Kenma slid a glare to his side. “No. You can’t just label yourself the best, that literally makes no possible sense.”

“Not with that attitude!”

“My attitude is fitting for what you’re saying!”

The other two Shinzen leaned back a bit, surprised by the sudden tension rise.

Fukunaga only gave an airy chuckle. “Ah, they’re starting again.”

Suddenly the two Nekoma first years straightened and slowly glanced at the too light smile and wide eyes. They simultaneously shook their heads. “Nope, nothing’s starting.”

Tora grabbed a watermelon slice and began munching on it heartily while Kenma ducked back down to his game. He absolutely would not risk any sort of water damage to his game.

The last two matches dragged on and on but luckily Nekoma didn’t end the day with any penalty runs.

Kenma decided to stay and play his game in the gym. It was a way to avoid his upperclassmen while also making sure the others ended early enough to get food and went to sleep at a reasonable time. And though he would not openly admit it, it was so Kuroo didn’t overwork himself. Especially since recently he seemed to wear bandages around his finger more often than not.

When normal practice was over and the schools began separating off into their own groups Kenma grabbed his bag to follow suit. Kuroo was currently talking to some Ubugawa players so the longer haired boy went to the court that Bokuto was already setting up with Akaashi. He knew Kuroo would eventually end up in this court.

Kenma tried to ignore the fact that as he walked around the court towards the sideline Bokuto was beaming at him. Kenma could feel it like he was under a heat lamp, it annoyed him a bit but he also felt resigned to it. _Bokuto’s childish straightforwardness will take more getting used to it._ He decided as he plopped himself onto the glossy floor. 

Any other time, the thought would have intrigued him. He should have been surprised at thinking Bokuto’s presence in the long term, already molding itself into Kenma’s existence. But he was much too eager to get back to his game.

Kenma slumped against the bench and dove in to where he had left off. Soon he fell into the drawl of volleyball shoes squeaking on the court and the slam of the ball reaching the other side followed by the occasional yell. He fell into the easy rhythm of his fingers moving, dancing over the controls, eyes trained over the graphics and stats in the corner. After failing to figure out what item he needed to pass the level he was on Kenma rubbed his eyes with a light sigh, saving and pausing his game. He looked around blankly to see what was happening around him. He paused his gaze, focused on the court across the gym and against his will he felt his mouth tilt up. 

Kuroo was in the other court flocked by quite a few first years. He was crouching and demonstrating how to receive the ball while diving. It was one of the basic trainings in receiving that they got when starting at Nekoma. Kuroo was exaggerating the movement of his hip and his arms so they could understand how to slide across the floor without hurting themselves. But there was something particularly graceful when Kuroo did it. He would bend his knees with an easy grin but once the ball came sailing over the net he would slink down and spring towards whichever direction he needed to in a smooth slide, face cool with focus. 

Kenma pulled his knees up, resting his arms on them, wide eyes fixed on the group across the gym. 

He could see why Kuroo would be popular with the first years. The wild haired boy had a natural placid aura with the matching laid back body language. People had always eagerly bought into the idea of the tall dark-haired boy being suave and enticing so easily, the same way they always thought Kenma was sweet and shy. But Kenma knew it was just what people projected onto them, Kuroo wasn’t in the business of trying to have a front that he was some cool socialite. No, the only thing cool about Kuroo was _maybe_ his head. He could talk anyone down with a few easy phrases while in the next breath talk someone up, eyes sharp and knowing even under the ridiculous fringe. 

In many ways he was more rational than Kenma. People assumed out of the two of them because he was quieter Kenma would be more of a voice of reason. And when it came to Kuroo it was true but with everything and everyone else Kuroo looked at things with a systematic bluntness, with a calculative logic. Kenma mentally compared most things to his video games and strategized, it’s how he was able to understand people and obstacles. Through observation and behavioral patterns, through his experience. And who did he have more experience with than with Kuroo. 

Yaku had joked before how while Kuroo may be able to slink his way in with most people it was Kenma who knew more facts about Kuroo than even Kuroo knew about himself, like it was common knowledge. Though Kuroo was Kenma’s main connection to the outside world Kenma was Kuroo’s connection to himself. 

Kenma thought it was a ridiculous notion and that Yaku was exaggerating a bit. A bias based on the fondness he seemed to have for Kenma. 

Sure, Kenma teased Kuroo and tried to help him when he could, after all he liked Kuroo. He was friends with him for a reason not out of convenience. But in truth Kenma rarely ever had to talk his friend down or help ground him. A few scattered upset moments in their childhood, like when the neighbor’s cat died or Kuroo’s elusive mother missed another birthday. Or more recently when Kenma would help him “level up” in volleyball, but nothing _major_. 

Not to say he wouldn’t want to but a part of Kenma was grateful he never had to. Because he wasn’t sure if he could ever handle seeing Kuroo break down, couldn’t imagine him hurt. He didn’t think he could help Kuroo breath through a panic attack or find subtle ways to distract anxieties the way Kuroo did for him. Was that selfish? Kenma felt selfish. 

Bewildered, Kenma realized how deep his thoughts had gotten about his friend and he felt his face flush. He tucked his head down a bit, nose just on the top of his arms. 

He didn’t understand why he was overthinking his friendship with Kuroo of all things. It was becoming a never-ending cycle and a lot more frequent, his thoughts always seemed to fall back to his friend and what was happening. Pondering why sometimes Kenma could analyze the smallest bits of his childhood friend’s mind and in the next moment not recognize the expression on Kuroo’s face, eyes burning and mouth tilted up. Then there was still Kenma’s deep-seated worry that he would leave . . . and move forward . . .

Kenma looked back up, eyes refastening on the broad-shouldered figure. 

Kuroo looked so relax while teaching. Kenma knew first hand he was a good teacher, direct in instruction but never scolding or condescending. Unless he felt the person would react better by that (specifically Yaku). But watching him from this distance Kenma saw how Kuroo really did like it and it came so easy to him. He would nod along listening and then smile his tilted grin. While he wasn’t always as blunt as Kenma he was still good at reading people and always knew how to respond. He was always quick to give someone a good tease or even call them out on their behavior. And if he ever over-stepped, he would apologize earnestly. He had a strong sense of responsibility.

He was nothing like Kenma.

Suddenly, from across the room Kuroo glanced his way, gold eyes cutting through the others to meet Kenma’s stare. The taller boy seemed to see him for the first time in the gym, his face paused in surprise. Then in the next moment Kuroo’s face smoothed into a warm smile. Not the sly tilt that was mostly teeth with eyes close to mocking, but a soft smile that was matched with warm gold eyes under the fringe of hair. Kenma knew that if he were closer, he would catch the glint of boyish amusement he had grown up with. The one that brought back memories of summer evenings outside and winter mornings curled under blankets each with their own controller. Kenma felt his insides _burn_ but he found he could offer no other response but his stare. 

Part of him wanted to march over and grab Kuroo by his shirt and demand why? Why did he seem so happy just by Kenma sitting on the sidelines, not even practicing? Didn’t he see Kenma was hardly trying? Didn’t Kuro remember how Kenma snapped at him for reasons only Kenma knew? Why was he still so patient with him? Why was he smiling at _him_?!

Kenma felt that cold gnawing again.

In the next beat Kenma tried to push the thoughts far away, stomping the icy feeling down deeper inside himself. He shouldn’t be worried over this. And he shouldn’t be upset that Kuroo didn’t realize he had other friends, people to fill the many blank spaces Kenma left. People who _tried_. Because Kuroo seemed fine so if Kuroo seemed fine, then it didn’t matter. Everything was fine. Why overthink Kuroo when he had always been the simplest thing in his life?

Kenma frowned at himself; it was a losing battle.

To distract himself from his thoughts and anxieties he lowered his knees so his legs were crossed and started his game back up. He kept it still for a few moments, trying to take deep breaths and drop his racing heartbeat. His fingers began to nimbly move the character on the screen. After he retraced his steps in the game he tried to come up with solutions then began wondering if he should check to see if he could just buy the item. After another while he released a frustrated sigh and slunk his head, thoughts still swimming.

“Something troubling you Kozume-san?” He glanced up and saw Akaashi walking over to grab his water bottle. His dark hair curled against his forehead from the sweat and he had a light flush on the top of his cheeks. Behind him on the court Bokuto was scrambling around trying to pick up all the balls and tossing them into the cart.

“Kenma. Nothing. Just the level on this game.” He gestured to the game in his lap, hair falling back down.

Akaashi glanced down at the game and his eyes slightly widened with recognition. “Oh, I’ve played that one. I enjoy the series a lot.”

“Oh.” Kenma’s eyes flashed under his bangs, wide. He did remember Bokuto mentioning this. He turned towards the other boy, “You’ve played any of the last three?”

Akaashi nodded, taking in how Kenma’s eyes lit with interest under the veil of black hair. The Fukurodani setter took a seat on the bench. “I have all of them. I never fully finish them though. I like them well enough but then refocus on school or volleyball. I still play them as a pastime though.”

Kenma nodded in understanding. “I just got this series; I was waiting on reviews before I got it. The reviews were mostly positive so I got them and pre-ordered this one.”

Akaashi nodded with a small smile. “My parents got the pre-order for my birthday, though I wouldn’t receive it for months later. I enjoyed it.”

“Eh.” He said softly, eyes sparked in interest. Then he glanced back down to the game console. “It is pretty fun. But I’m having trouble looking for the item I need for this level though.” He frowned.

“May I?” Akaashi asked holding out his hand.

Kenma blinked, he was hesitant to release his game, it was no secret it was important to him. It kept him grounded. But in the brief meeting of eyes with the boy on the bench he felt assurance. He nodded and handed the game to the other first year.

“This is the Riverland level, correct?” Akaashi’s eyebrows gently narrowed into concentration as his eyes looked over the screen. 

_Pretty eyes._ Kenma suddenly remembered. 

He blinked blankly at the ground then glanced up from under his hair and took a moment to look at them closer, he had a rare view seated under Akaashi. Dark blue, not a single flat blue, but layers of blues. With flecks of gray? They held depth and there was definitely a shine to them under the row of long lashes. They contrasted very nicely with his skin tone. The shape of his eyes was a smooth sharpness that was often mimicked with eyeliner, narrowed almost dangerously.

Kenma gulped unsure with the sudden feeling spreading in his chest. His heart had skipped a beat and he felt a warm flush over his cheeks. It was almost embarrassment but more private? He had nothing to compare or make sense of what he was feeling but he knew he agreed, pretty indeed.

But that wasn’t right. He had felt a similar burning sensation before, when he had been observing Kuroo’s spikes.

_Oh?_

“Oh.”

Kenma gave a small jolt, irrationally thinking he had been found out. But Akaashi was still focused on the game, not at all aware to the panic the boy at his feet was having. 

“You need the silver hook. It was given to one of the river gods who keeps it at the floor of their river.”

“Oh!” he gave a slow blink, honey gold eyes glazing over then sharpening with focus. “Oh, back at the ford, of course.”

Akaashi gave him a small smile as confirmation and handed the game back to him. He found himself happy at the sudden soft expression on the other boy’s face. Or that he had trusted Akaashi with his game. Akaashi hadn’t missed Kozume-san’s hesitation.

“Now you’ve done it.” Came a low chuckle. They looked up to see Kuroo walking over with a teasing grin. Despite speaking to Akaashi his focus was on the smaller boy on the ground. “He’s getting that look of anticipation on his face when he’s knows he’s about to move up a level.”

Kenma stated flatly at the taller boy, “My face doesn’t do that.”

“Oh it absolutely does, doesn’t it Akaashi?” he squatted in front of them, an elbow on his knee and resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. 

Akaashi was more distracted that he kept his balance so easily in such an odd position. Before he could answer Kenma glowered at his friend. “No it doesn’t, your face does that.”

“Oh probably, but not for video games. And not like how your face does it.”

“Does not.”

“Does too.”

The stared at each other for a moment then Kenma said. “Does not.”

“Does to.” Kuroo said just as quickly, smiling

Akaashi followed their back and forth with his eyes then tilted his head at Kuroo. “Is it possibly the same face you make Kuroo-san? The one before Bokuto-san spikes?”

“Huh.” Kuroo looked for the first time at the boy on the bench. “What do you mean?”

“Right as Bokuto-san is running for a spike your face does a weird thing and your eyes flash. Like that?”

Kenma gave a snort, covering his mouth and ducking his head down. Meanwhile Kuroo looked affronted so much he leaned back and actually landed on his butt. “Oi, Akaashi that wounds me. Are you being a smart ass?!”

“It was only a question.” But his lip lifted in amusement and his deep blue eyes were almost mocking. Kenma appreciated it.

Before he could offer a retort Bokuto yelled from across the court. “Kuroo! Get off your lazy ass and try to block my spikes!” He had a ball at his hip and was pointing at the net, arched brows flattened into a frown.

“Huu! Who are you calling a lazy ass?!”

“Your lanky ass unless you get over there!”

“As long as it makes you shut up!” Kuroo muttered as he stood and walked to the court. “Dumbass Owl.”

“What you say?!” then Bokuto turned back to the bench, face lighting up into an energetic grin. “Akaashi one more round! Don’t let Kuroo be a bad influence!”.

From the other side of the net Kuroo held up a choice finger.

“There both bad influences for each other.” Akaashi sighed stretching his arms as he stood. 

The smaller boy on the floor nodded. “Good luck.”

They kept going for another half hour till Kenma heard the managers call out saying it would be last call soon. He stood and began gathering his stuff. Kuroo saw him and nodded. “’Kay, last spike Bo. I’m starving.”

Bokuto nodded. “Give me a good one Akaashi!”

The setter merely nodded. The ball arced high and Bokuto ran up spiked down on the sliver of opening Kuroo left and it landed right on the inside of the line. Kenma looked at the spot then back up. “It’s in.”

“Wahoo, hey hey hey!” Bokuto crowed as he pumped his arms in the air. “Akaashi did you see?!”

Akaashi nodded, mouth in a small smile. “I did, very good Bokuto-san.”

Kenma raised a brow as Bokuto practically preened under the brief praise, throwing an arm over the back of his head.

“Dam it.” Kuroo sighed as he leaned forward on his knees then straightened, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“You did really good today, it’s impossible to catch every single one.” Kenma said, adjusting his bag. “But you’re doing better at read blocking and getting faster on your jumps.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma, large amber eyes meeting his easily. His tone was as smooth as his features and carried a confidence that never failed to make Kuroo smile. “Was that a compliment?” he never could leave well enough alone though. “Thank you.”

Kenma fixed him with a flat stare then turned back to the door. “You still need to work on your stamina though so you’re not panting like a fat cat.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Ah, there it is.”

Akaashi was watching their exchange as he grabbed his own stuff. While he was used to hearing Kuroo give other quips it was refreshing to see them dished back at him. Akaashi went to walk alongside the smaller boy and began to draw out a conversation about the game and if he had found the item. Kenma nodded with a small smile and showed it to him.

Kuroo smiled as they walked away. He was happy when Kenma talked about his games and even happier when it was with other people. He would talk about them with Kuroo but there were only so many questions he could ask before Kenma would frown and ask if he was teasing. He wasn’t, he was genuinely interested in whatever Kenma was.

He was pulled from his thoughts by his jacket dropping over his head. “Huh?”

“You standing there staring isn’t going to keep the cafeteria open.” Bokuto said as he held up the other boy’s bag.

“Oh, thanks.” They began making their way out. The air was cooler than inside but still held a summer dry stillness, the only thing disturbing it being the cicadas. As they walked, he could see Bokuto smiling, eyes narrowed in mischief. Kuroo turn forward, eyes closed but he could feel Bokuto leaning in closer. “Whatever your thinking, just drop it.”

“Me, I haven’t said anything?” Bokuto smiled too broadly for Kuroo’s comfort, looking at the pair of setters walking some ways in front of them. “You tease him a lot though.” 

“So? I tease everyone.” he said, voice dropping to an almost bored tone. One that didn’t fool the other boy.

“Oh no you poke and jibe, but you _tease_ him.” Bokuto narrowed his eyes. Mentally he applauded himself in using the word ‘jibe’.

“Are you calling me a tease?!”

“Yup!” Bokuto laughed out loud. “And he teases you back! I haven’t seen him talk much but with you he’s a lot more affectionate.” He put a hand under his chin and walked with his eyes closed as if lost in thought. “It’s like in those kid shows when you drop a bug in your friends lap.”

“I don’t know what shows you watch but your blood must not be circulating to your brain right. What part of that was affectionate at all? He was telling me I had to gain stamina!” He struggled to keep his voice in its usual low lax tone.

Bokuto was nodding along then shrugged. “Well you do.”

Kuroo huffed. “You’re not paying attention.”

“I am.” He looked up with a knowing stare. “Are you?”

Kuroo froze then frowned and glowered to the side. “Man stop acting all-knowing bird-brain. Makes me uneasy.”

Bokuto good naturedly threw an arm over his shoulder and tugged him along. “There, there, no wet cat face. I think you just need to be more open minded is all.” Then rubbed his knuckles into his already wild hair. 

Kuroo sighed, resigning himself to the bodily affection, but looked up to where the smaller pair was entering the cafeteria. Kenma stopped at the edge of the door and turned back. As usual their eyes fastened onto each other and Kuroo suddenly realized, with an odd thrill of joy, that Kenma was there. 

He could have gone back to the room, could have found another quiet place to play his game. Hell, he knew if he really wanted to Kenma could have come up with an excuse to not come to this week of training at all, like he had with Golden Week. But he hadn’t. Kenma was right up the steps waiting for Kuroo. 

He couldn’t help his beaming expression. 

Kenma blinked in surprise at the face but his own mouth tilted up, just shy of a smile.


	5. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's here! I'm sorry it took awhile, I edited this chapter so many times and finally got to a level of satisfaction. I just love Kenma so much and his interactions with others. Kudos and comments appreciated! Also any questions you guys have!

The next day Kenma didn’t get to just stand in the side lines. Nekomata called him over in the middle of the first set. He frowned already thinking about where this would be going.

“Kenma, why the sour face?” Nekomata laughed good naturedly. “Always so expressive when you want to be.”

Kenma met his coach’s smiling eyes with a frown. He had known him for a long while now, he was an adult that Kenma and Kuroo had both grown close to that wasn’t family. So Kenma could read his intentions on the lines of his face, usually. “I don’t think I’m ready to go in. I’m worried it will mess up the momentum.”

“Now you can never be 100% ready. But if there’s any one who could be mostly prepared, it’s going to be you.” Nekomata smiled knowingly though the small boy was fidgeting. “You’ve been watching, haven’t you?”

Kenma glanced to the court, back around to the three teams he had been watching all week, before nodding to his coach.

“I’m not expecting a whole new play, just show what you’ve learned and use it to help change the flow. Trust in the receives and keep the ball moving where you think is best.” Next to Nekomata Coach Naoi nodded in agreement with an encouraging smile.

He nodded again, mentally resigning himself to his fate under Nekomata. Kenma took a breath and tried to settle his nerves as he stood at the edge of the court waiting for the referee to blow the whistle, fingers tapping away at his side. He tried to ignore the obvious hostility coming from the vice-captain as he was switched out for Kenma. Peering up Kenma immediately caught Kuroo’s grin, eyes bright with excitement. Kenma gave him a pained look which only made the taller boy grin wider.

Yaku came up with his own toothy grin and squeezed his underclassman’s shoulder. “You’re going to do great!”

Kai nodded with a thumbs up. Their Captain also gave a nod of affirmation, though his face was not as expressive.

From the sideline he heard Tora give a hearty cry. “Slam them down Kenma!” At his side Fukunaga nodded while thrusting a fist up in solidarity.

Kenma hunched his shoulders, startled by the onslaught of attention, then felt a spike of panic. This was too many faces, all looking at him expectantly. He ducked his head down so more of his black hair blocked the faces. He wasn’t ready for all this and the pressure in the air was only increasing. He knew the teams but he also knew he wasn’t the most athletic. What if he misjudged his tosses, sent them directly in front of the blockers? There were too many var-

As he walked to his position Kenma felt the light graze of fingers on the middle of his back, providing an anchorage. “You’ll be fine, we’ll just do what _we_ always do.” 

Kuroo. Always Kuroo at the ready to settle his nerves in a low and smooth tone.

Kenma took a breath then another and nodded. Just do what he and Kuroo always did. Could he do that? But what if he forgot what they always did? 

_Okay start at level one, what was something basic we always do._ “Your face is doing the thing Akaashi mentioned.” Teasing, teasing was always safe.

“Hhmm, don’t know what you mean.” Kuroo grinned cheekily as he leaned slightly forward. “But speaking of Akaashi, hope you got a good look at your opponents.”

Kenma looked through the net to where Fukurodani was on the other side of the court. Akaashi’s sharp gaze cut through the net, far more serious than the night before. He steadily was looking over Kenma as if appraising him. Then when their eyes met, he gave a single nod. Just behind Akaashi Bokuto was grinning at Kenma, eyes fiercely bright. 

Kenma blinked. He thought Bokuto was intense but this was different. It was an electrical energy that was all over the court, teeth in a tight line and eyes narrowed as though picking out prey. Far different then middle school or any other game he had played.

“Hey hey, Kenma!” Bokuto grinned. “Now you can see firsthand how great I am when I win.”

Hhmm, he was beginning to understand the competitive nature Kuroo had taken on. He could feel a tickle of a firing in his chest, running up his inside to prickle his brain. Being told he was going to lose . . . he didn’t like to lose. His fingers twitched.

_Okay, skip up to level five: strategy._

Fukurodani was a well fit team with a really heavy hitter, weakness being his straights weren’t perfect, 60% success rate, and his own ego. But that seemed to be where Akaashi came in. Akaashi was a skilled setter but he so far seemed to have worked mostly with Bokuto. Because there didn’t seem to be enough experience with the other hitters it would mostly be textbook hits. For now. Quicks seemed to only come from their tallest player and the gray haired one. Said gray haired one was the only other he had seen hit high success rate straights. Tall blockers that would be hard to punch through so they had to be drawn away. 

All this was already organized in his head; this is what he had learned. And apparently why he was on the court. A glance back showed Kuroo, Yaku, and Kai looking at him with various amused expressions. Kenma blinked in surprise.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to take that gloating?” Kuroo smirked knowingly, throwing a thumb to his owl headed friend.

“Ha! No way he would!” Yaku grinned confidently as he laced his fingers and stretched his arms in front with a sharp crack. There where dark patches of red and purple from all the slides and bumps but he didn’t seem to mind any of the strain his body had. Yaku dropped his arms from their stretch down to his side, eyes fixed on his setter, “Quick rundown, go.”

Kenma gave a small glare to Kuroo who was far too gleeful, glanced at the other two then looked down. “Bokuto still can’t hit straights perfectly, we got to shut down the crosses so they’re easy to bump or go out. We don’t have the power to hit through their blocks, we’re going to lose them. I-I don’t know the other hitters as well but I’d watch the gray haired one, he seems well rounded.”

“Konoha, got it.” Kuroo nodded in agreement.

Kai was looking at the other team. “Do your best but any blockers come up, I think we can manage.” He had a confident smile. “Just give me a high toss, I’ll make it count.”

Yaku gave a sharp nod. “We’re taking this set.”

They didn’t take that set, but they did end up taking the next one. Much to his teams rejoice and Bokuto’s chagrin.

Overall, it wasn’t too bad. Kenma felt his play style was mediocre but his team seemed satisfied. At first he did have trouble finding the right spot, fingers far too stiff. But by the time they switched sides he was having a better time in sending the ball appropriately to the wing spikers. He knew he still defaulted to Kuroo, but without fail Kuroo would hit the ball. 

There was a specific heated moment, in the last set, where there was a silent _click_. The rally was pretty long and they were tired, well he was exhausted. He didn’t say anything, Kuroo didn’t show any indication. But the moment was right and they both knew it. Kuroo paused on his run and the blockers jumped up. As they came back down Kuroo jumped and hit Kenma’s set perfectly. There was a brief pause before their team erupted.

“What was that?!” their captain cried in surprise.

Yaku had frozen in disbelief but then yanked Kuroo down in a headlock. “That was cool. Stop being cool you bastard!”

Kenma just kept his gaze down, shrugging off the outcry. Kai clapped his shoulder heartily, from the sidelines Tora was yelling his name. Then he felt a shiver and turned around to meet large gold eyes.

Bokuto was staring at him, wide eyed as if analyzing him anew, eyes darting between Kenma and Kuroo. Then his mouth broke into a grin of anticipation, his previous distraught attitude forgotten. Kenma now felt worried that even though they had taken the lead they had also lit a fire in Bokuto. Likewise, he could see the Fukurodani team reacting, now seeming more determined. Even Akaashi had narrowed his eyes. Kenma met the pretty deep blue eyes with his molten gold stare and felt a shiver. _Okay, tutorials over, game start._

From the sideline Nekomata smiled deeply and fondly. Two of the students he had known the longest were finally together on the court working in tandem. He still remembered meeting the two; Kenma’s wide knowing gaze tucked under his hair from behind Kuroo while the taller boy grinned eagerly, trying to take everything in. The old coach felt a swell of pride. _Now the new blood will settle in_.

For the rest of the games that day Nekomata started putting in Kenma, Fukunaga, and Tora more and more. Always heated, Tora would slam his hand onto Kenma’s back after a good spike, only to be scolded by Yaku for his boisterous behavior. Fukunaga and Yaku were reliable as ever in their receives and Fukunaga was getting better at where he spiked the ball. It almost seemed to make a sharp curve as it went down, the team on the opposite court often misjudging where it would land. 

“Sometimes it comes in slow motion.” Fukunaga explained as he moved his arms exaggeratively. “Like in the Matrix, ya know?” 

They had just beat Shinzen two sets in a row, their first streak of the week. Nekoma was taking the time to have a water break while Shinzen did their penalty lap outside. 

“Nope.” Kenma admitted easily before wiping his forehead with his shirt. He winced at the gross sticky feeling. “But good work.”

Suddenly Tora came from behind and good naturedly rubbed his inky hair, making some of the ends rise with static. “Great job Kenma! You were on fire!”

“Stop.” He hissed as he tried to elbow him away. But then Fukunaga began patting his head as well, a softer contrast to Tora’s scrubbing movement. Kenma let out a weary sigh as he leaned forward with his arms hanging tiredly. It would take much more effort trying to stop them than if he let them be.

“Do you really not know the Matrix?” Fukunaga asked curiously, head slightly cocked.

“Whaaaaa? Kenma how, it’s so cool!” Tora cried out in disbelief.

Kenma shrugged. “Never cared.”

“Pfft, of course. Well, we’ll just have to watch it when we get back.” The other first-year sighed. He honestly wasn’t too surprised that Kenma hadn’t seen it before. The apathetic boy’s focus was often to his phone but he rarely discussed pop culture topics with them. Tora was curious if that was choice or just lack of opportunity. “I’m sure my parents will let me host as long as it’s not a school night.”

Fukunaga gave a thumbs up. “We’ll do next Saturday.”

“Yeah, I think my little sister has practice too so we’ll have the house for ourselves!” He crossed his arms satisfied. “So it’s settled, you guy’s will come over next Saturday.”

“Wait what?” Kenma frowned, ignoring Fukunaga’s eager nod. “I never agreed to this.”

“Do you actually have any plans?” Tora raised a brow.

“Maybe.”

The mohawked boy gave him an unimpressed look. “C’mon dude, one weekend night away from your games and Kuroo isn’t going to kill you.”

He stiffened slightly then glanced away. “That’s- It’s not about Kuroo.”

Tora was oddly silent, giving him an appraising look. He shared a glance with Fukunaga who shrugged. He decided it was a talk for another time. “Well, it’s good team bonding and we all know you could use it. Besides, I have a play station so we can play whatever game you want after.”

“What kind?” Kenma asked, rather quickly.

Tora smiled a bit then puffed his chest. “Play Station two!”

“Hhhmm,” Kenma glanced down. “A bit outdated but it’ll do. I still have . . .”

“HUUUU. What do you mean outdated?!”

Tora began yelling about Kenma being rude and how his play station was perfectly fine while Kenma went on mumbling out loud about the types of games he could bring over. Fukunaga kept glancing between the two before musing. “Oh but to have a Play Station Two is twice the consolation.”

There was a beat of quiet before Kenma snorted into his hand, shoulders shaking. 

A little way off Kuroo gave a rueful smile. He was standing near the door with Yaku and Kai. ‘Well that’ll be interesting.” 

“Jealous you weren’t invited.” Yaku mocked as he closed his water bottle.

“Jealous of being there when Kenma realizes there’s three movies in the series so it’ll be a long day for him before he can actually play?” Kuroo chuckled. “I’ll pass.”

“It’s not often but when Kenma gets irritated, he really shows his claws.” Yaku smiled proudly. “And Tora doesn’t always know when to let up.”

“But Fukunaga is pretty good at calling it out.” Kai added as he straightened from his stretch on the ground.

The smaller of the three raised a brow. “Don’t you mean washing it out?” 

Kuroo barked out a laugh at Yaku’s jibe. “As long as it’s not on the court I don’t care what he has to do.”

“But still,” Kai smiled. “it’s good seeing our juniors get closer.” 

That night Kenma sat in on the night practice with his game again. Bokuto kept trying to get him to play and demanded to be taught the time delayed attack. Kenma refused but offered a few choice pieces of advice. Akaashi specifically asked to see Kenma’s dump up close then showed him how to fake a spike and turn it into a set. After two tries Kenma deemed it too much effort much to Akaashi’s amusement. 

From his spot on the floor on the sideline Kenma would callout Bokuto, reminding him to make sure he had his whole body straight, not just his arm. While the boy had obvious passion Kenma was aware there was more to it that discerned Bokuto from many of the other players. It was more of an aptitude. Kenma found himself truly impressed by how well in tuned Bokuto was with his body. It was probably why he was so well versed in sports. 

Kenma had found this out when he made a comment about how Bokuto was tiring and it was impossible for him to still be so energetic. Not once the whole week had Kenma seen him “tired”. Bokuto had shrugged off the comment, saying he was always good at sports. It’s just that volleyball had always been the one he was dedicated to the most. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Very modest of you.” He commented dryly.

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi.

“Very moderate when expressing your own achievements.”

Bokuto blinked thoughtfully.

“He was being sarcastic.” Kuroo smirked.

Bokuto bristled. “I knew that!” He snapped at his friend who grinned back. Bokuto had quickly grown used to Kenma’s apathetic demeanor and knew the younger boy wasn’t trying to be mean. In fact, Kenma hardly ever seemed to be vying for any sort of emotional response, he merely stated what he saw. So instead of arguing it back Bokuto sought to prove it to the sitting boy. “But it’s true Kenma! Look.”

He took a few steps back away from Akaashi. Then, to demonstrate his athleticism, he did a neat row of backflips. 

Kenma eyes slightly widened. “Eh?”

“See?” Bokuto had kept his arms up as though he were a gymnast. He leaned forward into a hand stand and took a few steps, legs bent and feet clapping in the air. Then on one hand he flipped forward again landing with a large grin. Seeing Kenma’s surprised expression Bokuto began laughing carefreely then proceeded to do a row of cartwheels.

Kenma blinked in surprise then dropped his head in defeat. “Of course, you can do something like that.”

“It’s annoying.” Kuroo crossed his arms and shook his head. “He’s like a hyper kinesthetic learner. When we played soccer, he was an awesome kicker _and_ goalie.”

Akaashi nodded. Despite the reserved expression Kenma recognized the pride coloring his words. “Our baseball team was very upset that he wouldn’t split his time between the two sports. He’s not the best at pitching but he is ambidextrous when it comes to batting.” 

“So, swings both ways?” Kuroo said with mockingly straight face. 

Akaashi stiffened then sent the older boy a glower. That only made Kuroo grin, lids lowered in far too much amusement. Akaashi smoothed his features and coolly said. “You would know that better than me, your own direction is far more dubious.”

Kuroo’s grin fell into a frown as he squinted at the younger boy. “Akaashi, do you always bite so much?”

“You’re just special, Kuroo-san.” Before he could continue there was a low groan. Akaashi turned and smiled with amusement at the slouching boy.

Kenma was now being held up by the boisterous spiker that was laughing loudly, seeming to be delighted by his newest friend. “See, look how strong I am Kenma?! Aren’t I strong?!” He would lift Kenma as high as he could without being kicked by his swinging feet, then back down only to lift him up again. “Aren’t I strong Akaashi?!”

At seeing Bokuto hold up Kenma from under his arms Kuroo let out a hysterical laugh, going so far as to kneel on the ground. Kuroo couldn’t shake the image from his head that the scene before him looked like the one from a Disney movie they had seen as kids. Every time he tried to gather himself, he would see Bokuto and Kenma and laugh all over again. 

Akaashi was growing more concerned because he thought the younger boy was far too lax in Bokuto’s grip, making it seem as though he were unconscious with how his limbs hung down loosely. Only one arm was up securely in his pocket holding his game. He was a little surprised that Kenma seemed mostly unbothered by being held up but chalked that up to Bokuto’s own open personality. It seemed even the apathetic reserved Kozume became partial to the beaming spiker. Instead Akaashi figured his main concern was the older boy still wheezing on the floor at his feet. “Is Kozume being waved around that amusing?”

“Akaashi, they look like the Lion King.” Kuroo grinned then let out a high wheeze. “Ke-Kenma is a cat and Bokuto is a bab—ba.” He began laughing again.

Akaashi fixed him a withering look. “Kenma looks like a corpse being held up by Bokuto. As for who’s the baboon is here . . . “

“Hey!”

Akaashi sighed as he walked over to the sideline. “Bokuto-san, please put Ke-Kozume down. He’s awfully tired from today.”

Bokuto blinked with a bright smile but nodded. “Okay, sorry Akaashi. Sorry Kenma.” He lowered Kenma, paused when he realized the boy wasn’t putting any weight to his legs, then lowered him all the way down till he was on his butt, then flat on the ground. Bokuto crouched over his head curiously. “Are you okay? Hey Kenma! You’re really light, are you eating right? I feel like I could have set you over the net!”

“Please don’t try to.” Akaashi sighed. “Kozume, are you alright?”

“Kenma.” The boy on the floor said reflexively. Then he huffed, thin brows scrunched into a frown. “It’s not fair. How can someone have so much energy?”

“Don’t mind.” Kuroo called with an easy grin.

“Shut up.”


End file.
